


东柏罗假日

by AOzero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 米英Only，背景是近现代扑克大陆，罗马假日+一夜风流AU，穷小子与落跑王后（？）的公路旅行故事w
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	东柏罗假日

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 1、米英Only，罗马假日+一夜风流AU，穷小子与落跑王后（？）的公路旅行故事w  
> 2、背景是近现代扑克大陆，就是个魔法和现代科技并存的世界，基本就是私设如山了哈哈哈哈  
> 3、捏他了电影里的挺多情节，但我比较菜！只是想写写活力四射然后到处胡闹的欢喜冤家式米英而已哈哈哈哈  
> 4、全文比较长，有5w2+，应季季的要求一口气全都发出来了。BUG和OOC请大家海涵！！就是瞎写一通！

01.

当事实真正发生，这便不再是一个传闻：黑桃国的新王后来到了东柏罗城，红心国王室接见了他。在经历了数百年的王位空缺后，黑桃国终于拥有了新的王后，柯克兰家的末子——原本他连家族相册都没能登上，谁知道在被神谕选中成为王后之前他在做什么？有传闻说他从小就是个混小子，也有传闻说他是个邪恶的黑魔法师，但在他登基仪式后的第一次出访——在红心国的东柏罗城，所有的谣言都不攻自破。  
在红心国王城会客大厅里聚集的新闻工作者们，见到了黑桃国新任王后的模样——当真与黑桃国放出的消息一模一样，不仅是他身穿的礼服——象征着黑桃国王室中王后的蓝紫色礼服，精致的礼帽与纯白镂花领结，以及披在他肩上的绒毛丝缎披风；还有他优雅的举止与谈吐，饱含绅士风度的同时，王后高超的魔法让整个大厅的水晶吊灯都被点亮，这无一不彰显着黑桃国王后亚瑟·柯克兰的修养与魔力，让在场的人都为之赞叹。黑桃国的侍从们都挺直脊背，那表现可一点儿也让人想不起来，他们来自一个王位空缺了百年的国家，却像是他们生来就是为这位新王后效力的。  
这位新王后会给黑桃国带来真正的福音，黑桃国的报纸都这么说，他将带领百废待兴的黑桃国走出困境，让黑桃标志重新在扑克大陆的四花色会议上展现风采。在柯克兰陛下来访红心国之前，没有人相信那些报纸上的话——但今夜，一切都发生了改变。  
“……我相信，在黑桃国王后柯克兰陛下的到来后，我国与黑桃国长久的深厚友谊也将进一步地加深……”  
红心国的国王，路德维希在进行发言时，所有记者都捧着相机，但目光无一不落在正对着台下记者颔首微笑的柯克兰陛下身上。路德维希朝他伸出手，他站起身时的动作都带着无可挑剔的贵族风范，开口说话时那一口纯正的阿尔比恩音调让所有人坚信，亚瑟·柯克兰一定是黑桃国那空缺已久的王位一直在等待的，真正的王后。  
“稍后将在音乐厅举行晚宴，请各位宾客移步。黑桃王后陛下，请往这条路。”红心国的侍者微微鞠躬，柯克兰陛下向各位记者挥手，便转身走向门廊。  
一走出那些闪光灯能照亮的范围，亚瑟就重重地叹了口气，原本挺直的脊背也放松下来，他一边活动着自己的肩膀，一边试图把那条厚重的绒毛披风掀到一边去，让他身后的侍从都有些无所适从。  
见他皱着眉，红心国的王后本田菊反而笑了起来——他们是多年的好友，远在亚瑟登上王位之前就是了。“您刚才表现得真不错。”本田说。亚瑟瞥了他一眼，说：“这是真心话，还是红心国的王后陛下只是单纯想揶揄我？”  
“诚惶诚恐，柯克兰陛下。”本田朝他微微鞠躬，“只是看您刚才的表现，亚瑟先生，谁能想到您之前在船上进行全海域巡演时的英姿呢？”  
亚瑟耸耸肩：“我猜我小时候经历的柯克兰家贵族教育还在骨子里——至少我知道什么场合应该做些什么表现。”  
他们在通往花园的门前停下来，亚瑟伸手为红心国王后推开眼前的门，微微欠身示意让他先通过。等本田走出门，侍从才急忙抱起亚瑟的披风下摆，与他一起走过那扇门。  
花园里也满是来自四个国家的达官显贵，亚瑟一一向他们打招呼，点头，握手，或者接受他们的吻手礼。方块国的伯爵走上前想行一个吻颊礼，被亚瑟得体地拒绝了。他们走进晚宴大厅，坐到椅子上，亚瑟被红心国的国王与王后夹在中间，位于最中央的贵宾椅，这椅子大得他不能往后靠，否则几乎就要躺在这椅子的怀里。  
晚宴进行得比亚瑟想象得要困难——都是因为梅花国的骑士来到了这儿，并且给他们现场进行了一场小型的个人演奏会。那些扇着羽扇的贵族们倒是听得如痴如醉，亚瑟却差点在这一首接一首的古典音乐中睡着，还好本田总是及时地从指间放出一小束魔法，敲敲亚瑟的额头，让他勉强醒着。一直到红心国的骑士费里西安诺出现在舞池中央，带着女士们跳了一段船间舞蹈，亚瑟才稍微坐直了一些，看着那些女士们飘扬的裙摆让他心情都变好了些。  
难捱的晚宴结束后，亚瑟被带到属于他的房间，他终于能把披风挂上支架，轻轻放好他的帽子，然后把他的衣服一口气脱掉再泡进热水里。他不喜欢侍者帮他做这些事，所以等亚瑟系好他的深紫色睡袍，端着威士忌从浴室出来时，他的房间里只有管家——被公务缠身而留在黑桃国的王耀派来的，那老管家来到他的床边，给他念明天的行程安排。  
亚瑟靠着床头，耐着性子听，直到老管家念了将近二十分钟，他们的行程仍然停留在早上。“行吧，行吧，拿来给我，我自己看。”亚瑟伸出手，把行程表接过来，“你回房——咳，你已经得到我的允许，可以退下休息了，老乔治。”  
“遵命，陛下。”乔治朝亚瑟点点头，亚瑟等他走出门才慢慢呼出一口气。他把行程表看了一遍，抿着嘴唇。窗外时不时传来人群嬉戏的声响，红心国的王城离城区非常近，而亚瑟还挺喜欢这一点。他侧着耳朵，不知道从何处传来一声口哨声，以及小鸟的叫声——这便是暗号了，亚瑟疲惫的神情一扫而空，他立刻坐起身来，去衣柜里翻出一套便于行动的衣服套上。把他的小礼帽留在床头，亚瑟拿出他的星星魔杖，在空中画出一道门的形状，然后穿过了这魔法创造出的发亮的门框。  
几乎只是一眨眼的瞬间，下一秒，亚瑟便不再置身于穹顶高得吓人并且满是雕塑和壁画的城堡房间，而是出现在了人声嘈杂的酒馆里。这是个平民酒馆——当然，再明显不过，船夫和穿着鲜艳的异乡女人在一起跳舞，而安东尼奥站在一个房间的门前，朝亚瑟招着手。  
亚瑟快步走过去，几乎是跳上台阶，钻进那扇门。基尔伯特和弗朗西斯坐在房间里，他们立刻朝亚瑟递过来一杯冒着气泡的啤酒。  
“来得真及时，眉毛！”安东尼奥快步走过来坐下，丝毫没有方块国的王室骑士的模样，反而和门外那些大咧咧的船夫没什么两样，“弗朗西斯和我刚从蒸汽飞艇下来。”  
“夜空的风把哥哥我的发型都吹乱了。”弗朗西斯抱怨说，而亚瑟只是瞥了他一眼，顺便和基尔伯特的杯子碰了碰。“我看到照片了。”基尔伯特朝亚瑟哈哈笑起来，“真够装模作样，我敢说阿西也被你骗过去了！”  
“这可不叫骗，”亚瑟喝着啤酒，一边舔自己嘴唇上的白沫，“我只是做我该做的，那是我的工作。”  
“那恭喜你现在下班了。喝个痛快！”酒杯很快又被碰到一起，亚瑟又把一大口满溢着麦香的啤酒咽下去。基尔伯特和弗朗西斯开始提议玩罚酒游戏，亚瑟每次把一整杯酒一口气咕咚咕咚地灌下去，他们都会用力鼓起掌来。亚瑟用手背擦了擦嘴，觉得自己全身的细胞都得到了放松——有人看到这一幕一定会感到惊讶无比，但这才是亚瑟在成为王后之前真正的生活，那些繁琐的王宫礼节真让他感到无趣。酒杯空了几次，他们都开始聊起王室里的事。  
“然后你猜怎么的，柯克兰家给我打了个电话，”亚瑟举起一只手，在耳朵旁边比出电话的样子，他有些醉了，脸上发红还微微打嗝，但还是坚持把这句话说完，“居然就是为了来讽刺我一顿。这么多年了，要不是我被神谕选中，他们还打算当我不存在呢。”  
“那你说什么了？”安东尼奥凑到亚瑟身边，饶有兴致地问。  
“我说，”亚瑟笑起来，“‘我想您大概无意想让我提醒，这次我也不需要您请求我的饶恕——但请在今后注意你的言辞，柯克兰卿，我可是王后，我他妈想干什么就干什么’！”  
弗朗西斯立刻大声笑起来，虽然同样是王室，但方块国国王向来自由风流，在酒友面前愈发没什么架子。他给亚瑟倒了杯酒时，出去吧台接电话的基尔伯特走了回来，他面露惋惜，朝他的朋友们耸耸肩膀。  
“提前撤退，绅士们。”基尔伯特说，这话立刻引起了其他三人的不满。  
“你打算提前逃跑？”弗朗西斯用下巴指了指他们的酒箱，“我们还有整整六瓶！”  
“说是逃跑也太侮辱人了，喝酒这事我还没让过谁。”基尔伯特啧啧嘴，“只是彼得打电话来，说有新工作。”  
安东尼奥用力拍了拍身边的椅子，说：“坐下来，基尔，到这儿来了谁还管工作？你看这‘优雅有教养的黑桃国王后’哪有一点报纸上的样子？”  
亚瑟伸长腿，踹了安东尼奥的椅子腿一脚。  
“如果只是小工作，那我一定会留下来，但这工作似乎不得了啊，小子们。”基尔伯特刻意压低声线，故作神秘地说，让亚瑟、安东尼奥和弗朗西斯都下意识凑近他，竖起耳朵听他说的话，“这话我可只和你们说了——似乎是有新花色出现了，而且这职位不小。”  
“新花色？现在空缺的职位还有几个？也就黑桃国空得比较多吧。”安东尼奥说，一边用眼角瞥仍然在喝酒的亚瑟。弗朗西斯立刻撑着脸笑起来：“说不定就是黑桃国的新国王呢。”  
“国王？”亚瑟哼笑一声，把手里的酒杯用力放在桌子上，觉得自己的脑袋都有些晕乎乎的，“快一千年没国王了，这时候出现来干嘛，给我当马骑？”  
安东尼奥和弗朗西斯同时吹了一声口哨，哈哈笑起来。“你可以来当我的马夫。”亚瑟伸出一根手指，指向安东尼奥，有着小麦色皮肤的方块国骑士立刻嬉笑着朝他鞠躬：“感谢王后陛下，我一定把您的国王马照顾得膘肥体壮！”  
在弗朗西斯“你可是咱们方块国人”的抗议声中，基尔伯特说：“真的得走了，下次再聚！”他的尖角和尾巴冒了出来，弗朗西斯朝他敷衍地挥着手：“去吧，我们理解！Joker毕竟是大忙人。”  
基尔伯特打了个响指，便消失在一阵烟雾中。酒友走了一个，房间里闹腾的氛围稍微下降了一些，但他们很快又进入了新一轮的碰杯游戏里。等游戏暂告一段落，弗朗西斯用指尖敲了敲酒桌，说，“小少爷，我听说罗宾号停留在了红心国的南边，汉尼亚港。那是他们巡回站的终点，这是真的吗？”  
听到这句话，亚瑟没有回答，他只是抿着嘴，又喝一口啤酒，觉得胃里已经有些发胀了。安东尼奥有些惊讶地看着亚瑟，说：“罗宾号？你这个主唱退出以后，他们还在巡演吗？”  
“告别演唱会。”亚瑟瞥了他一眼，“乐队要解散了。”  
一阵短暂的沉默，安东尼奥摇摇头：“想当年你们在全扑克大陆海域巡演的时候，还和我们发生过海战呢……当时整片海域上，谁不知道不列颠尼亚船长？”  
“现在驰骋海面的摇滚船长上岸了，成为优雅又绅士的柯克兰陛下了。”弗朗西斯像是觉得很好玩似的笑起来，很快被亚瑟从桌子下踹了一脚，他立刻又说：“收回前言，一点也不优雅！”  
亚瑟重重地叹了口气，他抓了抓自己的头发，在会见记者们时梳得整齐的头发被他很快抓回原本蓬松的样子。“这是最后一场演唱会了，就在三天后，但我甚至没法到场。”亚瑟说，又抓了抓自己的头发。  
“如果柯克兰家知道你有参加的打算，一定会气得把黑桃城堡的地板都跺碎了。”安东尼奥咧开嘴笑起来，但亚瑟很快抬起头，招呼他们继续喝酒，把这个话题搁到一边去。  
他们一直喝到深夜，亚瑟甚至不知道自己什么时候醉了。他觉得自己浑身发烫还轻飘飘的，脑袋晕乎还天旋地转，但他胸腔里涨起的情绪仿佛让他骂骂咧咧地说了许多不好听的话。也许还掉下了几滴眼泪，因为弗朗西斯把他沾满恶心香水味的手帕递过来，又被亚瑟给扔了回去。他知道罗宾号是故意选择停靠在红心国港口的，因为这是他成为王后之后的外出访问第一站，但他那些陪他出生入死、风餐露宿并且贯彻摇滚不死精神的船员们，甚至不敢停靠在王城东柏罗城的港口，一定是考虑到亚瑟的心情和帮他避开柯克兰家的指责，而亚瑟没办法去参加演唱会，甚至不能在岸上的观众席出现。  
亚瑟明天还要去参观红心国的什么工厂，还得为他们剪彩，他得穿着带着鞋跟、前面窄到惊人的皮鞋，走几步路就跟被鲨鱼咬掉趾头似的那么疼；还有他必须穿束腰，鬼知道为什么他需要把他的肋骨勒得那么紧，像是要把内脏都吐出来似的；不仅如此，他还得穿着这些又厚又啰嗦、发明就是纯粹为了折磨人的衣服，站在东柏罗热腾腾的烈阳下，进行一场他背得滚瓜烂熟但基本上等于什么都没说的演讲……想到这些他就觉得他快吐了，他的胃在翻搅，这也许不只是酒精干的好事。  
也许也不只是酒精的原因，在安东尼奥和弗朗西斯也昏昏欲睡时，亚瑟忽然从他的衣服里摸出他的星星魔杖。在那一瞬间，他有非常强烈的欲望，他要逃离这里，逃离那些繁冗无趣的古典音乐，一头扎进他曾经爱到浑身沸腾的摇滚里去。家族里的刻板老头也许都想不到，亚瑟真的从骨子里是个柯克兰人，他的血液里也满是柯克兰家的反抗精神。他要去红心国的南方海域，他要去汉尼亚港——他要去三天后的告别演唱会，亚瑟才不在乎那些远在黑桃国的老贵族们脸上会露出什么表情，但他绝对不要做他们手中的、穿着丝绒披风的提线木偶。  
亚瑟用力擦掉他的眼泪，紧皱着眉挥舞起魔杖，在安东尼奥和弗朗西斯迷糊的哼哼声中，划出一扇空中的门，并且很快地消失在了光亮中。

夜幕笼罩着东柏罗城。这座热情的城市被分为三块，三个区域各具风情，北区总是最为安静和神秘的那个区域，而南区热情洋溢，人们会在河岸边饮酒歌舞，狂欢直至清晨。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯就住在北区与南区中央，冷与暖交界处，一座三层楼的公寓房，他住在顶层，一个阁楼式的房间。每天早晨，一楼的咖啡馆侍女小姐都会一边洗漱一边唱歌，而二楼的老画家觉得她很吵闹，影响自己的休息时间，他们为了这事吵过好几次。管理员女士住在一楼的左边，阿尔弗雷德不太乐意与她碰面，这是因为他已经拖欠房租三个月了。她每次看着阿尔弗雷德的眼神，就像是在说“瞧瞧这些黑桃国流浪汉，没有半点我们的优良品德”。  
没错，阿尔弗雷德是黑桃国人，他今年十九岁，还是个学生。一个裤兜里没多少钱，现在还面临着危机的穷学生。就是现在，在东柏罗城北区深夜的街头电话亭，阿尔弗雷德在给他的学院教授打电话。他走出电话亭时深深地叹了口气，脸上愁云密布。这在阿尔弗雷德脸上不是个常见的表情，但就像刚才提到的，他现在面临着危机。  
阿尔弗雷德来红心国进修他的历史，但这次他需要上交的研究主题与黑桃国王室有关，这恰好是阿尔弗雷德最不感兴趣的领域。然而，他的大胡子教授才不在意这些——阿尔弗雷德已经拖欠学费有一段时间了，如果他连一篇像样的论文都交不上来，他就会被开除并被遣返，回到黑桃国去。谁都知道现如今的热点话题就是新上任的柯克兰王后，关于这位新王后的研究必然会非常火爆。  
“我们是学校，又不是八卦杂志。”阿尔弗雷德忿忿不平地说，他的鞋尖踢了踢地上的石砖，可有什么办法呢？他拖欠学费是事实，现在的首要任务是，阿尔弗雷德得尽快获得一些关于柯克兰王后的信息。但这位新王后可真是神秘，他的过去仿佛全都被柯克兰家族藏起来了，谁都不知道他在被选中成为王后之前在做些什么，他就像在神谕降下后凭空冒出来的——在Joker到来之前，甚至没有人知道柯克兰家还有第四个儿子。  
阿尔弗雷德正在苦恼，这时候，他还没意识到，在几分钟后，将发生一件彻底改变他的人生的事。他站在深夜的东柏罗城北区与南区的交界处，往他的住处走。街上只有他一个行人，偶尔有车辆从他身边经过，仿佛都急匆匆往家赶。就在这个夜晚，月光洒在石板路上，远处飘来船夫的歌声；就这个瞬间，一只纯白色的猫从阴影处窜出来，很快又消失在另一个阴影里，当阿尔弗雷德抬起头时，他看见街道中央凭空出现了一个闪着光的门框，但还没等他反应过来，那门框便马上消失了，只剩下一个人站在他面前，距离他只有几米远。  
有隐约的酒气飘过来，阿尔弗雷德意识到这是个酒鬼。会魔法的酒鬼可不常见，即使到了今天，魔法师也大部分都出生在贵族世家。但换句话说，酒鬼使用魔法又合情合理，因为那些贵族少爷们都喜欢在酒后展现自己的本领。  
这个酒鬼有些迷糊地站在街道中央，他走到路灯边，靠着路灯，脑袋晃来晃去，到处看了看。即使阿尔弗雷德并不喜欢和贵族打交道，但不能把醉鬼放任不管的正义感让阿尔弗雷德还是走上前去，询问他：“先生？你还好吧？”  
这位先生抬眼看他，但是夜色太浓，阿尔弗雷德没太看清他的脸，只是那浓烈的酒气让阿尔弗雷德知道他喝了不少酒。事实很快验证了他的猜想，这位酒鬼还没来得及说一句话，就扶着路灯边的垃圾桶吐了起来。  
阿尔弗雷德不擅长应对酒鬼，只能伸手拍了拍这位先生的背，等待他缓过来。这个男人吐完了，深深叹了口气，阿尔弗雷德给他递去几张纸。  
“谢了。”那男人用黑桃语低声说，又抬起头来。  
“这里……不是……嗝，汉尼亚港。”他嘟嘟囔囔着说，又打了个嗝。  
阿尔弗雷德疑惑地看着他，那男人抬起一只手，朝阿尔弗雷德晃了晃：“这是哪儿？”  
“东柏罗城，丽坂大街。你看上去可真是醉得不轻，能把这儿认成港口。”阿尔弗雷德回答。那男人沉默了一会儿，用纸擦擦嘴，扔进垃圾箱后猛地站起身来。几乎是令人惊讶的，阿尔弗雷德看着他从衣服里摸索出一根棍子，最顶端是一颗星星，看上去就像小孩的玩具。男人摇摇晃晃地指了指马路对面，说：“我要过去……再试一次。”  
他迈出步子，但他迷糊的脑子可能不清楚，阿尔弗雷德可是注意到了车前灯的光线：“小心！”阿尔弗雷德大喊一声，把那男人从马路上一把拽了回来。车辆驶过，发出咔嚓的响声，而他和这个醉汉倒在路边。  
“我要去……汉尼亚港……”酒鬼迷迷糊糊地说，他压在阿尔弗雷德身上，让阿尔弗雷德扶着他的肩膀才能勉强坐起身来。他靠在阿尔弗雷德怀里，像是已经睡着了，无论阿尔弗雷德怎么摇晃他，他都只是嘟囔几声。  
“嘿，先生！醒醒！你住在哪儿？”阿尔弗雷德问，甚至伸手用力拍了他的脸几下，“醒醒！”  
这身上酒气熏人的酒鬼只是又嘟囔两声，靠着阿尔弗雷德继续睡觉。阿尔弗雷德坐在地上，街道上空无一人，安安静静，而他的怀里躺着一个陌生的醉汉。阿尔弗雷德看向马路的方向，发现马路中央掉落着这位先生从怀里掏出的星星棍子，但已经断成了两半——很显然，是刚才车辆驶过时的咔嚓声来源。阿尔弗雷德把睡着的酒鬼放到地上，走过去，捡起那根根子，仔细地看了看，但无论怎么看都只像是一个玩具，就算阿尔弗雷德把断开的两部分凑在一块儿，它们也没有奇迹般地很快粘合在一起。  
拿着断成两节的棍子走回路边，阿尔弗雷德看着那个趴在地上呼呼大睡的男人，又看了看周围，只能叹了口气，将棍子装进衣兜，伸出手用力地把这位喝醉的先生拽起来。  
“站稳，站稳了——”他一边说一边弯腰，把喝醉的男人背到自己背上。阿尔弗雷德背着他走在夜晚的丽坂大街上，走到他的三层小公寓前。他溜过管理员女士的房间，小心翼翼地走上木制的楼梯，听到老画家的咒骂声时，阿尔弗雷德向他喊了句“抱歉”。他背着那位先生，艰难地开了门，用脚关上了门。  
把背上的醉汉放到床上，阿尔弗雷德呼出一口气，这才打开阁楼的灯。他一边脱外套，一边看着那个躺在自己床上呼呼大睡的男人。阿尔弗雷德从衣柜里拿出自己的睡衣，打算给这位先生换上，在他打开床头的灯时，那位喝醉的先生闭着眼皱起眉来，嘟囔着把自己的脸往枕头里埋。阿尔弗雷德低下头，仔细地去看看他长什么样。一头乱糟糟的金发，比阿尔弗雷德白上不只一点的肤色，但看到他的眉毛时，阿尔弗雷德心里咯噔了一声，差点尖叫出声——真是粗得难以置信的眉毛！而这样独特的眉毛，在阿尔弗雷德的记忆里只有、只有——  
阿尔弗雷德立刻跳起来，在自己乱成一团的书桌上翻找着，他在书桌上找了一遍，在餐桌上找了一遍，甚至找到了洗衣篮里，才终于找到那张报纸，他今早从报摊买到的，黑桃王后出访红心国的报纸，那上面印着一张模糊的黑白照片，是黑桃王后在东柏罗空港，刚走下蒸汽飞艇时的拍下的照片。阿尔弗雷德盯着那张照片上的黑桃王后看，又跑到那位喝醉的先生旁边。  
“看不太清，可恶。”阿尔弗雷德咒骂道，“这报纸的印刷技术应该改进了。”  
阿尔弗雷德把报纸扔开，他有些犹豫，但还是伸出手去，拨开那些金发，让他能更清楚地看见那粗粗的眉毛。男人嘟囔了一声，但没有醒过来。  
“真见鬼了，可这怎么可能呢？”阿尔弗雷德喃喃道，他满心疑惑，但还是试探着呼唤道：“……陛下？王后陛下？”  
男人皱着眉，在被褥里动了动。  
阿尔弗雷德伸手拍拍他的脸：“柯克兰王后陛下！”  
男人猛地打开他的手，皱着眉翻了个身，嘟囔着说：“吵死了……一边去……”  
阿尔弗雷德揉着自己的手，撇撇嘴，耸了下肩膀：“这么粗鲁，应该不是吧。”  
扔开他的疑惑，阿尔弗雷德决定先给这位先生换上睡衣。他解开了男人的衬衫纽扣，借着床头灯昏暗的灯光，阿尔弗雷德看见了他胸前的印记——一个明显的黑桃形状的印记，字母Q位于最中央。就像被闪电击中了似的，阿尔弗雷德惊讶地张大嘴，几乎说不出话来。  
这是属于王后的印记，在他面前这个浑身酒气的男人，毫无疑问就是黑桃国的新任王后，亚瑟·柯克兰陛下！可他怎么会忽然出现在道路中央，还醉成这样？虽然对王室与贵族不感兴趣，但百年空缺的祖国王位被填补，阿尔弗雷德还是关注了一会儿新王后的消息，在那些新闻里他看上去如此的优雅又绅士，而这躺在阿尔弗雷德的小阁楼房间床上，醉醺醺的男人，实在让阿尔弗雷德没法把这两者联系起来。  
但这印记就是最好的证明，以及他的传送魔法……阿尔弗雷德意识到，在他衣兜里那断成两节的星星棍子，就是王后的魔杖——他以前听说过，时空魔法是黑桃国王室才能掌握的高级魔法，而要释放这样的魔法需要的魔力，得国王和王后同时在位才能正常流通，否则就得借助外物才能施展。这个星星魔杖看来就是王后用来施展魔法的道具。  
阿尔弗雷德为柯克兰王后换上睡衣，然后把他的衣服放到椅子上。阿尔弗雷德翻了翻王后裤子的口袋，发现里面只有一块刺绣精美的手帕，除此之外什么都没有。阿尔弗雷德坐在椅子上，看着穿着他的睡衣，窝在被子里熟睡的王后，想到他睡着前嚷着要去“汉尼亚港”……  
那是红心国除了东柏罗港以外的第二大港口，位于红心国的南方。阿尔弗雷德跳起来，去翻找他的报纸，他确信他前不久才看到过关于汉尼亚港的消息，就在——在这儿，前天的尖舟日报第四版，占满整个版面的是一张宣传海报：海上的摇滚音乐霸主，罗宾号将在汉尼亚港靠岸，进行主唱离开后的最后一个告别演唱会，而时间就定在——阿尔弗雷德仔细算了算，就在三天后。  
还有这儿，昨天的船夫新闻第三版，汉尼亚港的樱花树林推迟到今日才开放，欢迎游客们前去参观。别忘了这儿，莱茵周刊写道，汉尼亚港在数十年前是谍报战的中心，是间谍们交流信息的中心，这里也孕育了许多黑帮集团。  
兴奋让阿尔弗雷德几乎要跳起来——事实上他已经跳起来了，又遭到老画家的一句咒骂。王室并没有放出任何柯克兰王后要去汉尼亚港的消息，阿尔弗雷德甚至还听说他明天要去参加一个工厂的剪彩仪式。到此，阿尔弗雷德可以相信，王后陛下的传送魔法出了点差错，才会把他传送到阿尔弗雷德面前，而不是汉尼亚港。会不会有这么一种可能，王后是罗宾号的狂热粉丝，而他正要赶去那儿，参加他们最后的演唱会？又或者，王后有一个私定终身的未婚妻，而他们打算在汉尼亚港美丽的樱花树林中相遇，就此私奔？还是说，王后正在被可疑的坏人——他的政界敌人，柯克兰家的仇人，什么都有可能——追杀，而他决定在间谍的帮助下独自逃离这场阴谋？  
阿尔弗雷德在原地踱步，兴奋难抑，不管是爱情故事还是谍战故事，他一定得把握这个机会，他千方百计想找到柯克兰王后的信息，而柯克兰王后本人甚至就在他面前！这也许是命运给予英雄的机会，他一定会完成一篇足以让他的大胡子教授惊讶得掉下巴，让整个对柯克兰王后的信息如饥似渴的学术界都为之震动的论文——不，甚至是一本著作！阿尔弗雷德不再会被踢出红心国，相反，他说不定会为此付得起房租交得起学费，还会成为真正的受人尊敬的人。  
阿尔弗雷德又看了一眼熟睡中的柯克兰王后，如此看下来，睡一晚上沙发也不算什么。阿尔弗雷德几乎走路都有些手舞足蹈，他关上灯，跳上他的沙发，毛毯拉到他的下巴，但他的眼睛却一直盯着睡在床上的柯克兰王后。前半个夜晚，阿尔弗雷德都没睡着，他一直看着柯克兰王后躺在床上的身影，看着阁楼窗户洒下的月光把他的金发都照得发光，越发觉得这就是他即将成为英雄的命运……  
直到后半夜，阿尔弗雷德才迷迷糊糊地睡过去。在那时候，他的确不知道，这场相遇的确改变了他的人生——但是以一种，与阿尔弗雷德的设想完全不同的方式。

02.

亚瑟感到自己陷在被褥里，但不是城堡房间里那股生冷的气味，反而弥漫着一股被阳光烤过后的气味。亚瑟微微翻了个身，这被褥的气味闻上去不可能是一个淑女的，但除了被褥，亚瑟还嗅到了食物的气味。他感到阳光照到他的脚尖，但他仍然不想睁开眼睛，于是只是抽动了一下他的鼻子。  
“吐司……”他闭着眼睛，轻声说，“煎蛋，还有什么……咖啡……？噢……我不喜欢咖啡。”  
他听见有笑声传来，但亚瑟的脑袋还有些迷糊——也许他还在做梦呢，谁知道呢？他听见一个声音说：“真遗憾，可我这儿没有茶。”  
亚瑟紧闭着眼皱皱眉，红心国的城堡里怎么可能会没有茶呢？本田可是和亚瑟同为嗜茶如命的朋友，怎么会允许咖啡这样的饮品出现在城堡的饮品表里，却没有茶呢？但很快，亚瑟感到有什么放在他的鼻尖，晃了晃。  
“那你喜欢这个吗？”那声音问。亚瑟从枕头里微微抬起脑袋，闻了闻，香甜的气味让他立刻弯起嘴角来。  
“巧克力……”他闭着眼睛，微笑着轻声说。  
“没错，巧克力甜甜圈。你喜欢巧克力吗？”那声音说。  
“我喜欢巧克力……”亚瑟嘟囔着说，“但温斯顿医生说我应该少吃一点……”  
“真可惜，我每天都要吃几个。”那声音说，亚瑟对他的无礼感到有些不高兴，但那声音立刻又说：“温斯顿医生一般还会说什么？”  
“说……说我应该少喝点酒。”亚瑟把脸埋在枕头里，觉得自己浑身都放松了下来，意识也迷迷糊糊的，他不太确定自己说了些什么，“王耀也这么说……虽然他自己也会喝。”  
“王耀。”那人说，停顿了一会儿，亚瑟似乎隐约听见了纸张发出的沙沙的声响，像是有人在写什么，“王耀是个什么样的人？你和他关系好吗？”  
亚瑟翻了个身，仰躺着：“呃，啊……不算太坏。他不像其他人那么古板，倒不如说挺精力旺盛的……他会真心关心我，我不讨厌他……”  
又是一阵沙沙声响起，亚瑟咽了咽唾沫，觉得喉咙干渴得要命，他哑着嗓子嘟囔着说：“我想喝水……”  
“噢！当然，当然。”那声音说，亚瑟在迷迷糊糊中感觉自己被扶着坐了起来，然后水杯递到他嘴边。亚瑟抿了两口，模糊的视线摇摇晃晃，逐渐聚焦，他的脑袋在发疼，这让他嘶嘶吸气：“老乔治，去拿我的醒酒药……”  
亚瑟没有再说下去，他皱起眉来，因为就算脑袋再疼，他也意识到这被褥并不是他在城堡里看见的那套。他的视线移到旁边，看到那个站在床边的男人，而那很明显也不是老乔治。那人戴着眼镜，看上去非常年轻，正微笑着看着他。但在这个陌生人开口之前，本能让亚瑟猛地把他拽过来，用力摁在床上，迅速用膝盖压着他的胸口，手扣住他的喉咙。这一切发生得很快，很明显那个人也没有反应过来——这是亚瑟在海上养成的习惯，大概老乔治看见他这模样都要吓得尖叫。亚瑟紧皱着眉头，微微压低身子，紧盯着对方的眼睛：“你是谁？我在哪儿？”  
“……我叫阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”那人虽然被亚瑟压在身下，却一点也不慌张，反而看上去像是被逗笑了，“哇哦，这算是王室的打招呼方式吗？”  
亚瑟的脑袋有些发疼，他快速地环顾房间，这是个阁楼式的小房间——平民的房间，当然——到这时，亚瑟的脑袋才勉强把这些信息组合起来，看来他在喝醉后，决定离开东柏罗城，前往汉尼亚港时，不知怎么回事到了这儿来。  
“这是我的房间。”见他警惕地看着周围的模样，阿尔弗雷德坦白说，“这里是东柏罗城北区与南区的交界线，丽坂大街50号。”  
他还在东柏罗城，亚瑟呼出口气，他看到了墙上的时钟，知道现在已经十一点了，早就超过了他前去工厂剪彩的时间。不用猜也知道，发现他不在房间内，城堡与大使馆内现在应该已经乱成一团糟了。  
“能见到你真不错，王后陛下。”阿尔弗雷德说，亚瑟这才猛地看向他，这个说黑桃语时带着亚美利加口音的男人眼睛发亮，有些激动地说，“我是说，我一直很想看看真人的你是什么样，而你现在甚至掐着我的喉咙，这真有意思，是吧？”  
亚瑟有些羞窘，他立刻抽回自己的手，说：“呃，你在说什么？我、我不是王后。”  
“我当然知道你是王后。”阿尔弗雷德上下打量着他，“我看到你的印记了。”  
亚瑟心里一惊，匆匆低下头，发现自己穿着一套有些宽松的睡衣。他在心里暗自咒骂了一声，但他还是很快地冷静下来，从现在的状况来看，这个叫阿尔弗雷德的平民小伙并没什么恶意，这一切只是一场意外，亚瑟喝醉后跑到了大街上，并且撞到了阿尔弗雷德，仅此而已，看上去没有多少需要担心的，只要亚瑟戴上“优雅绅士的黑桃王后”面具，应该就可以蒙混过去。亚瑟从阿尔弗雷德身上离开，他坐到床的另一边，朝阿尔弗雷德露出一个笑容：“让你受到惊吓了，阿尔弗雷德。请你理解，身为王后，我总得对陌生人警惕一些。”  
“没关系，我完全理解。”阿尔弗雷德坐起身来，他灿烂地笑起来。亚瑟微微抬起下巴，朝他伸出一只手，手心向下手背朝上：“为了向你表达歉意，我特地……”  
阿尔弗雷德看看他伸过来的手，摸摸自己的下巴，伸出手和亚瑟的手握了握。亚瑟停顿了一会儿，才接着说：“……允许你行一个吻手礼。”  
阿尔弗雷德恍然大悟，牵起亚瑟的手，吻了吻他的手背。亚瑟皱着眉，心里对这男孩的不懂礼仪而感到有些无奈，但他还是翻身下床，轻松地说：“感谢你的照顾，但我得离开了。这之后我会让随从上门来道谢，并且赔偿你的损失……”  
“什么？等等，你不能走！”阿尔弗雷德忽然说，他猛地拉住亚瑟的手，把亚瑟往后拽了拽，他的力气大到亚瑟差点又坐回床上。亚瑟回过头，眯起眼睛看他。  
“抱歉，我没听清，什么叫‘你不能走’？”亚瑟问，如果空气是看得见的，也许别人都能看到他周围的空气都被微微冻了起来，但阿尔弗雷德显然不具备这个能力，因为他仍然抓着亚瑟的手，认真地说：“我需要你帮我个忙，你不能现在就离开。”  
亚瑟开始感到有些不耐烦了，这个不用敬语、毫无礼貌又贪得无厌的家伙！但亚瑟仍然强迫自己露出一个笑容：“你的要求可以之后告诉我的随从，无论是需要多少钱，我们会尽力满足。”  
“不是钱，我不是想要钱，”阿尔弗雷德跟着亚瑟站起身来，他起身时亚瑟发现他比自己还高一点，这让亚瑟心里不太高兴。阿尔弗雷德直直地盯着他，脸凑得离他很近，这让亚瑟更加不太高兴，“我想要你帮我一个忙，你看——”  
他快步跑到书桌旁，翻找出一些资料，急匆匆地说：“我在做一个有关黑桃王室的研究，而你——新任王后，是现在学术界最炙手可热的研究对象，所以我需要——”  
“我明白了，你想要一个独家采访。”亚瑟打断了他，快步走向自己的衣服，“等我把事情办完，我会召见你的。”  
“……我怎么确保你一定会召见我？”阿尔弗雷德说。亚瑟暗自叹了口气，抬头时却仍然对阿尔弗雷德笑起来：“以黑桃王后的名誉起誓，阿尔弗雷德，你可以相信我。黑桃王后绝对不是一个骗子——现在，我得借用一下你的浴室。”  
“或者说征用，当然，没问题。”像是被自己的笑话逗笑了，阿尔弗雷德指了指深处的一个房间，亚瑟朝他点点头，走进浴室里去。  
亚瑟洗了个澡，把身上的酒味冲走，再换上他的衣服。他走出来的时候，阿尔弗雷德就站在餐桌边，那上面放着的早餐有两人份，但亚瑟只是瞥了一眼，便说：“丽坂大街50号，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生，我记住了。随从会来登门道谢的，还有独家采访，是吧？现在——”  
亚瑟摸了摸他的衣兜，发现他的魔杖不见了，他微微皱起眉来。  
“你在找这个吗？”阿尔弗雷德问，亚瑟回头去看，发现他的魔杖躺在阿尔弗雷德手心，而且已经断成了两截。  
“我的——”亚瑟惊讶地张开嘴，几乎就快发火了，但阿尔弗雷德很快地说：“昨晚你非要过马路，差点被车撞到，我把你拽了回来。魔杖就是那时候被车压断的。”  
亚瑟捏紧拳头，强迫自己冷静下来，他深吸一口气，朝阿尔弗雷德伸出一只手：“好吧，琼斯先生，国家会感谢你的付出的。现在，把魔杖还给——”  
阿尔弗雷德把断成两半的魔杖握在手心，收回了手，说：“你为什么要去汉尼亚港？”  
亚瑟没想到他不把魔杖交给自己，还忽然问出这样的问题，这让他愣了一下，才继续说：“什么？”  
“我说，你为什么要去汉尼亚港？”阿尔弗雷德说，他把握着星星魔杖的手背到身后，“你昨晚念叨着说要去汉尼亚港。演唱会，樱花，谍报基地，总得有一个理由，对吧？”  
亚瑟张张嘴，他到底喝了多少酒？亚瑟简直想回到昨晚，给在酒吧里喝得醉醺醺的自己一拳，或者给无意间传送到了阿尔弗雷德面前的自己一拳。亚瑟的脑袋快速地转动着，他看着阿尔弗雷德，说：“……这，这是王室机密。”  
“看来你的这个王室机密，连黑桃国的家仆都不知道。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，那得意洋洋的表情让亚瑟想揍一拳的对象很快地转移到了这个有着亚美利加口音的傻瓜身上，“今早的电报新闻说你身体抱恙，不能参加庆典，但街上却是大批的警察，而且城堡和大使馆都不停有人出入……我只能猜测，要么你真的在执行一个很隐秘的任务——但你昨晚喝得那么醉，让我很难相信；要么——你是偷偷跑出来的。”  
亚瑟觉得自己的后背都微微出汗了，他紧盯着阿尔弗雷德，那可耻的混蛋就摊摊手，说：“我可以打电话让黑桃国的侍从来接您，实际上……”  
“等等！”亚瑟急忙走过去，抓住他放在电话听筒上的手。阿尔弗雷德眯着眼睛，弯起嘴角笑起来，这诡计得逞的样子让亚瑟气不打一处来。亚瑟咬着牙，深吸一口气，笑容都变得有些扭曲：“你到底想要什么，琼斯先生？我已经答应你了，我会给你做独家采访的机会，你不要得寸进尺……”  
“你去汉尼亚港做什么？”阿尔弗雷德问，他看上去如此坚持，仿佛他一定要知道这件事似的。亚瑟瞪着他，好一会儿后他说：“即使知道事实后，你可能会被砍掉脑袋，你也一定要知道？”  
阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶地看着他，好一会儿才说：“哈，当然，我们现在这个时代已经不是王后说要砍头就可以砍头的时代了；如果你不告诉我的话，我可以随时打电话给大使馆，报告你的方位。说实话，现在帮助他们找到你，我可以得到一笔数目可观的奖金，绝对够交我的房租和学费了。”  
亚瑟沉默了一会儿，他收回手，快步走到餐桌边，拉开椅子坐下来。煎蛋有些冷了，但他还是往上面洒胡椒粉。阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶地看着他，但很快也走过来，拉开椅子坐到他身边。亚瑟轻轻划开煎蛋，即使在这个阁楼小房间里，吃一块平淡无奇的煎蛋，他的餐桌礼仪也无可挑剔。他瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，用纸巾轻轻地擦了擦他的嘴角。  
“……罗宾号。”他缓缓地说。阿尔弗雷德立刻凑近了，竖起耳朵听他说话。亚瑟又看了他一眼，把甜甜圈拿起来，继续说：“我是他们的粉丝。”  
“真的？”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地说，他猛地坐直了身子，手指敲着桌面，轻声哼起来：“‘七大海的宝藏尽揽怀中，但其中最美丽的’……”  
“……‘是那雾城的夏雨，海军蓝和橄榄绿’……”亚瑟手里拿着甜甜圈，接着哼下一句，阿尔弗雷德用勺子在餐桌上用力打着节拍，音量忽然拔高，大声唱起来：“‘船正满舵，现在别阻止我’——”  
亚瑟急忙拉住他，把他拽回椅子：“可以了，可以了，够了。”  
楼下传来一声咒骂，阿尔弗雷德握着勺子，朝亚瑟笑起来。见他这样笑起来，亚瑟竟然也弯了弯嘴角，但他很快又清清嗓子，继续吃巧克力甜甜圈。阿尔弗雷德有些激动地凑到他身边，说：“我从来没想过，原来王后也能是摇滚乐队的粉丝。我以为贵族这一辈子只会听古典音乐。”  
“这有什么奇怪的？”亚瑟看他一眼，阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，说：“那得知罗宾号要举行的是最后一场演唱会，你一定觉得很难过。”  
亚瑟咀嚼的动作暂停了一会儿，他端起咖啡，喝了一口，没有回复阿尔弗雷德的话。但阿尔弗雷德接着说：“但是你不想以王后的身份出现在那儿，也许没多少人知道你是他们的粉丝？”  
“我不想给他们带去压力。”亚瑟说，“这只是我的私人事务。所以，你也明白了，琼斯先生，我不能让王室参与到这件事里来……”  
“我可以陪你一起去。”阿尔弗雷德忽然说。亚瑟差点被噎住，他急忙又喝了一口咖啡，瞪大眼睛看向阿尔弗雷德。  
“你在为了自由而冲破那些老贵族的条条框框！你买醉，翘班，只是为了去看偶像乐队的最后一场演唱会。”阿尔弗雷德握着拳头说，“这听上去太——太酷了！自由又潇洒，满是反抗精神，我很喜欢！我想和你一起去汉尼亚港，见证你的这次逃跑之旅——再说了，王后为了看演唱会而逃跑，这真是个绝佳的题材。”  
“……你到底是写论文的，还是做八卦杂志的？”亚瑟说，把甜甜圈放到咖啡里泡了泡，又拿出来咬一口。阿尔弗雷德笑起来，他拍了拍亚瑟的脊背，说：“无论是哪种，英雄是不会放着有困扰的人不管的——我可以帮你，陛下！”  
亚瑟因他无礼的举动而感到恼怒，他用力瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，指望他身为王后的威严能让阿尔弗雷德望而却步，但这小伙子仿佛完全没感受到亚瑟的目光似的，反而跳起来收拾行李去了。  
“我不需要你跟着我。”亚瑟严肃地说，“我自己一个人就可以去。”  
“好啊，那我就不把星星魔杖还给你，还会打电话给大使馆。”阿尔弗雷德一边往行李箱里塞衣服，一边说。亚瑟瞪着他：“我以为你刚才说自己是英雄。”  
“当然，我当然是。我只是为了保证你的安全。”阿尔弗雷德咧着嘴笑了，“对吧，陛下？”  
纸巾用力地擦过嘴角，亚瑟瞪着阿尔弗雷德，但最终还是被阿尔弗雷德半拖半拽地带走了。

东柏罗空港一如既往地挤满了人，在悬崖上的登船处，蒸汽飞艇整齐地停靠在半空中，新到来的飞艇马上放下船梯，工人们忙上忙下，为飞艇做清扫与检查，并添加燃料。阿尔弗雷德把船票塞到怀里，匆匆地走回靠柱子站着的亚瑟身边。亚瑟戴着阿尔弗雷德的棒球帽，他压低帽檐遮住自己的脸，等阿尔弗雷德走过来才问他：“怎么样？”  
“买到了。”阿尔弗雷德环顾着四周，低声对他说，“船票也太贵了！我怀疑我们下船后都只能睡在马路上了。”  
亚瑟有些惊讶地看着他：“你带了多少钱出来？”  
阿尔弗雷德的脸上微微红了点：“嘿，我没有那么多钱——我还是个学生，好吗？”  
亚瑟叹了口气，用手背拍了拍阿尔弗雷德：“看来我下次选英雄的时候应该再挑拣一会儿。不过没关系，等我们直接到达汉尼亚，我的船——我的朋友们会接应我们的。”  
阿尔弗雷德朝他竖起一个拇指：“你这么说我就放心了，陛——”  
“嘘，嘘！”亚瑟猛地捂住他的嘴，快速地看了看他们周围等待着登船的人们，这才又瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，“你是白痴吗？被别人听见我就会被抓回去！叫我亚瑟就行。”  
等亚瑟把手移开，阿尔弗雷德才抓抓脸，说：“……亚瑟。这可真古怪，我在用名字称呼王——”  
亚瑟再一次捂住阿尔弗雷德的嘴，手指用力地敲了敲他的鼻尖，在阿尔弗雷德不停点头后才放开。亚瑟松开手，夸张地叹了口气。他真的觉得自己做错了选择，但如果没有阿尔弗雷德，他的确连买船票的钱都没有——或者说，他身上一分钱都没有。事到如今，也只能走一步看一步了。  
登船时间到了，阿尔弗雷德拎着行李箱，率先走向登船口。亚瑟压低帽子，走在他身后。直达汉尼亚港的蒸汽飞艇就在那儿等待着他们，阿尔弗雷德回头看了亚瑟一眼，亚瑟也看向他——直到这一刻他们才互相彻底确定，他们的逃亡之旅就从这里开始，而从登上船的那一刻开始，亚瑟就是主谋，而阿尔弗雷德将成为亚瑟的共犯。但事已至此，谁还在乎呢？王后和穷小子，虽然身份悬殊，但也许他们两个在某种方面上是相似的——至少在这时候，无论亚瑟还是阿尔弗雷德，他们谁也没有面露惧色。在登上船的时候，亚瑟听见阿尔弗雷德在小声地哼着歌：船正满舵，现在别阻止我。

03.

在走进他们的房间时，亚瑟很明显地皱起鼻子。  
“我们住一间房间？”亚瑟发问的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经把行李拎进房间，扔到两张床上的其中一张上，这才回头来看亚瑟。他挺起胸膛，理所当然地说：“是啊，因为没有那么多钱嘛！”  
亚瑟看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，阿尔弗雷德很明显地看出来他翻了个白眼。这真有趣，但阿尔弗雷德发现亚瑟似乎并不像新闻上写得那么绅士优雅，恰恰相反，他好多时候对待阿尔弗雷德的方式简直可以用粗鲁来形容。在登船之前，亚瑟抱着双臂说，这是因为阿尔弗雷德太没教养了，这都怪阿尔弗雷德。但阿尔弗雷德不这么想，他认为亚瑟优雅的那一面也许是装出来的，全世界都被他高超的演技给欺骗了。  
于是阿尔弗雷德悄悄地用他的小本子记下了亚瑟在他面前的表现，和一些不为人知的小癖好和小细节——大多是不太好的负面形象，比如，亚瑟坐在哪里的时候会翘起腿来，他说可乐和汉堡是“毫无意义的垃圾食品”，还比如，他们只待在一起半天，阿尔弗雷德就发现亚瑟朝他翻了至少十五次白眼。他还叫阿尔弗雷德“白痴”、“笨蛋”、“没用的家伙”——也许亚瑟就是个被娇生惯养的贵族少爷，他打心底里看不起阿尔弗雷德这样的穷小子。这让阿尔弗雷德心生不满，所以记录那本小册子时当然也带着些许怨气：如果黑桃国的老贵族们发现他的这本小册子，说不定都会出动特务来暗杀他，抢走这本册子。当然，在这之前，阿尔弗雷德已经把这本小册子批量复印，寄给全世界各地的著名报社，到时候所有人都会知道这个优雅王后背后的真面目，阿尔弗雷德就算被暗杀，也是人们心中揭露丑恶贵族们的虚假面目的英雄……  
“……你到底有没有听我说话？”阿尔弗雷德还沉浸在自己感人的想象中，忽然感到耳朵传来一阵疼痛，让他立刻叫出声来。亚瑟松开揪着他耳朵的手，叉着腰站在他床边：“我问你，我们到汉尼亚港要多长时间？”  
“那也没必要揪我的耳朵吧！”阿尔弗雷德揉着耳朵抱怨，他感觉自己的眼泪都快掉出来了，“就你这样也能说自己是‘黑桃国最绅士的王后’吗？照我看来所有人都被你骗得团团转了！”  
亚瑟拉下脸来，他一屁股坐在椅子上，翘起腿来，双手搭在椅子把手上，朝阿尔弗雷德皱起眉来：“吵死了，一直不听我说话的人是你——既然知道我是王后，不应该随时关注着我有什么要求吗？”  
“我又不是你的仆人！”阿尔弗雷德因为他傲慢的态度而气得磨牙齿，他向来讨厌贵族作派，也许亚瑟这一生中就没遇到过会与他作对的人，也许所有人都对他摇尾乞怜，但阿尔弗雷德绝对不会屈服！  
看到阿尔弗雷德恼怒的神情，亚瑟居然还笑了，他撑着脸说：“哈，你要是我的仆人我才头疼，要么不听人说话，要么吵闹得我脑袋都疼了。我问你，我们还有多长时间才到汉尼亚港？”  
阿尔弗雷德抱起双臂扭过脑袋，决心不和他说话。他开始有些怀疑自己的决定是否做错了，原本他以为这个新王后会有什么改变，看来亚瑟·柯克兰和那些老派贵族没什么两样，就算他喜欢听摇滚乐队，就算他为了看演唱会而逃离工作，但他仍然是王室教育下产生的傲慢贵族——甚至他的反抗精神可能也只是他的任性妄为罢了。可能他在王宫里撒泼打滚，那些大臣一边给他喂牛奶饼干一边安慰他，没关系，我们参加完这个工厂，你想干什么都行！但是柯克兰就不，他直接跑了出来，因为他是娇生惯养的王后，他想干什么就要干什么！  
也许是阿尔弗雷德的态度让亚瑟也感到恼怒，他敲了一下自己的椅子把手，说：“你不告诉我就算了，我可以自己出去问。”  
他猛地站起身来，走到门前，回头说：“你真是没有一点礼貌，真不知道你的父母是怎么教导你的。”  
“我没有父母。”阿尔弗雷德撇着脑袋说，他还在生气呢，“我在孤儿院长大的。”  
亚瑟关上了门，阿尔弗雷德都不确定他是否听到了自己说的话。他倒在床上，盯着天花板看了一会儿，才忽然想起来，如果亚瑟趁机把他甩开，然后逃跑了怎么办？他猛地坐起身，但又躺了回去，飞艇已经收起船梯，马上就要起飞了，那个身无分文的没用王后才不会在这时候跳船逃跑。再说，就算他真的跑了，阿尔弗雷德也不在乎，他现在正生亚瑟的气呢。  
随着鸣笛声传来，房间微微摇晃，飞艇渐渐驶离了空港，房门被打开，阿尔弗雷德抬头去看，看见亚瑟抬着一盘杯子蛋糕进来。他看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，把那盘蛋糕放在桌子上。  
“我去拿了点吃的过来。”他说，又看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，看上去有些别扭，“……关于刚才我说的话，我向你道歉。我之前并不知道你家庭的情况。”  
阿尔弗雷德张张嘴，这才反应过来他说的是刚才有关父母和阿尔弗雷德教养问题。但实际上阿尔弗雷德并没有把这事放心上，他已经不在乎自己是孤儿这回事了——比起这个，阿尔弗雷德更为亚瑟会感到内疚而惊讶。亚瑟走到自己的床边，他坐在床上，盯着紧闭的窗户看。他试着将遮窗板抬上去，那块板子却纹丝不动。阿尔弗雷德一边咬着杯子蛋糕，一边注意着他的举动，在和遮窗板搏斗了一会儿后，亚瑟放弃了，他皱紧眉头，气鼓鼓地躺了下来。  
阿尔弗雷德决定帮帮他。“……按这里。”他说，一边摁下两张床中间床头柜上的一个按钮。遮窗板升起来，露出窗外的天空，亚瑟坐起身来，看向窗户外面，又看向阿尔弗雷德的手指。他看上去有些羞窘，脸上微微发红。  
“你来红心国的时候，不是乘坐飞艇来的吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。亚瑟轻轻咳了咳，他说：“那是王室的飞艇……没有这样的房间。”  
阿尔弗雷德应了一声，好奇心让他忍不住又问道：“所以你从来没有坐过平民舱的飞艇。”  
“事实上……来红心国这次都是我第一次坐飞艇。”亚瑟抓了抓自己的脸，“这之前我坐海船比较多。”  
这让阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶，亚瑟又看向窗外，他似乎对窗外的景色很感兴趣，那看上去并不像是虚假的——这是亚瑟第二次乘坐飞艇。而就算是阿尔弗雷德，他也有过好几次乘坐飞艇的经历。阿尔弗雷德放下杯子蛋糕，走过去拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀。  
在亚瑟转过脸来时，阿尔弗雷德朝他笑起来：“甲板上风景更好，有兴趣去看看吗？”

时间正值傍晚，晚风吹来玫瑰色的黄昏，将几粒星星洒在天空的角落。亚瑟倚着栏杆，微微向下看去，透过稀薄的云层能看到下方的红心国的土地。阿尔弗雷德站在他旁边，偶尔阿尔弗雷德探身子出去看下面时，都会被亚瑟抓着衣领拉回来。虽然飞艇飞得没有那么高，偶尔他们甚至能擦过高塔，但摔下去毕竟还是会变成一滩肉泥。  
亚瑟深吸一口气，他看上去心情很好，眼角都微微眯起来，阿尔弗雷德撑着脸看他，觉得这个任性的王后在这时候才看上去比较讨人喜欢。  
“我去拿点喝的。”阿尔弗雷德说，亚瑟应了一声，他便转身朝餐厅走去。因为阿尔弗雷德现在觉得王后稍微顺眼了些，他还打算给王后带去一杯茶。但是等阿尔弗雷德一边哼着歌，一边抬着茶和可乐往甲板走时，一个男人忽然撞了他一下，差点让他手里的饮料泼洒出来。  
“抱歉。”那个男人点头道歉，拉低了自己的帽子。阿尔弗雷德盯着他，那男人穿着全黑色的西装，戴着帽子，让阿尔弗雷德的心里涌起一阵不祥的预感。他快速地在餐厅里扫视，发现了好几个男人都是这样的装扮，他们有些凑在一起交谈，有些四处张望，还有些挑选蛋糕时都心不在焉。就像脑袋里闪过一串电流，阿尔弗雷德放下饮料，快速地跑回房间，他打了个电话，然后把行李都收进行李箱里，提着箱子慢悠悠地走出了房门。  
他回到甲板上，亚瑟仍靠着栏杆，天色渐渐暗下来，甲板上的风吹得他们的胳膊都有些发冷，见他没有端着饮料，反而提着皮箱，亚瑟有些古怪地看了他一眼，但阿尔弗雷德走到他旁边，把皮箱放到他的脚边，低声对他说：“我们有伙伴了。”  
“什么？”亚瑟皱起眉来，有些疑惑地看着他，“什么伙伴？”  
阿尔弗雷德看了他一眼，有些焦急：“你难道没有看过电影吗？我的意思就是——”  
他快速地看了看周围，甲板上除了一些游客以外，还没看到那些黑衣男人的身影，他凑到亚瑟耳边，低声说：“我们被跟踪了。”  
亚瑟惊讶地看着他，下意识地回头去看，但阿尔弗雷德只说：“别看了，他们还没过来。”亚瑟又转回来，假装还在看风景，但一边低声对阿尔弗雷德说：“你怎么知道？”  
“因为红心国的特工很傻，他们总是穿得非常明显。”阿尔弗雷德急匆匆地说，他深吸一口气，“我们得逃跑。”  
“跑到哪儿？”亚瑟急匆匆地问，“我们现在可是在——”  
他还没说完，阿尔弗雷德便掏出他的棒球帽戴上，转向另一边，踱步到离亚瑟有些距离的位置。他低着头，看着两个黑衣男人穿过甲板，走向亚瑟，他们走到面露警惕的亚瑟面前，用有些蹩脚的黑桃语说：“柯克兰王后，请恕我们冒昧，我们是红心国的调查人员……”  
阿尔弗雷德压低他的棒球帽，快步走到亚瑟身边，轻轻弯腰，不动声色地把他脚边的行李箱提走。亚瑟足够聪明，他立刻就反应过来了，他指着阿尔弗雷德，大声说：“小偷！他偷走了我的行李！”  
阿尔弗雷德立刻在船廊里奔跑起来，从餐厅里钻出来的黑衣男人们想抓住他，但阿尔弗雷德很快地挣脱了他们的手，而是抓着行李箱一路狂奔。亚瑟很快追了上来，他跑在最前面，那些黑衣男人紧紧跟着他，但注意力明显都集中在了“盗窃黑桃王后行李”的阿尔弗雷德身上。阿尔弗雷德跑到了船只的尾部，他跳上尾部的平台，马上转过身，朝亚瑟伸出手来。  
在风声中，亚瑟快步跑向阿尔弗雷德，他已经下意识地抓住了阿尔弗雷德朝他伸出的手，被阿尔弗雷德拉到身边后才大声问：“所以你的计划是什么？”  
“往下跳！”阿尔弗雷德在风声中回复他，在亚瑟震惊的表情中，阿尔弗雷德抓着行李箱的手摁着自己的帽子，另一只手搂住亚瑟：“千万、千万要抓紧我！”  
他们纵身一跃，在亚瑟和船上的黑衣男人们都吓得大叫的同时，阿尔弗雷德也尖叫了一声，然后大声笑起来——他们从高空的坠落在中途就被截住，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟一起掉落在了一堆毛毯堆成的座椅里。阿尔弗雷德爬起来，对着身后远去的飞艇大笑了两声，这才松开惊魂未定的亚瑟。  
“这、这……”亚瑟有些语无伦次，直到驮着他们的、某种会飞的东西穿过云雾，飞到村庄上方晴朗的夜空中，亚瑟才终于看清他们在哪，而他震惊的表情当然让阿尔弗雷德很是受用。  
他们坐在龙的背上。这里有一个用毛毯堆成的座椅，而这是一头银灰色的龙，它的翅膀上带着一些绒毛，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德坐在它的背上，它带着他们平稳地飞过一片村庄。  
“这、这是龙……”亚瑟伸手触摸了一下龙的脊背，这个庞大的魔幻生物朝他们晃了晃脑袋，鼻孔里喷出鼻息，但仍然平稳地带着他们飞翔。“这真的是龙吗？”亚瑟看向阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德朝他耸耸肩，这才得意洋洋地说：“当然是真的，我敢说，就连你们这些王室贵族大概都不怎么能见到真的龙……”  
“你在开玩笑吗？我从来没有见过龙！”亚瑟激动地说，他一把抓住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀摇晃起来，“我就知道、我就知道它们是真实存在的！老约翰，船上的老幽灵，还跟我说龙一直不存在呢……我就知道那些目击报道都是真的！”  
“幽灵？幽、幽灵才是不存在的东西吧！”阿尔弗雷德脸色一变，又急忙说，“你先冷静下来，笨蛋王后！否则小灰会把我们甩下去的，它不太喜欢坐在它背上的人到处乱动。”  
像是为了证实阿尔弗雷德的话似的，小灰晃了晃脑袋，在空中的一阵颠簸让亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德吓得立刻趴在它的背上，抓住那些毛毯。阿尔弗雷德趴在毛毯上，回头看向亚瑟，轻声说：“还记不记得不列颠尼亚船长唱过的，‘橙色的沉日，驶向白崖的海岸，雷迪斯小姐在龙背上慢慢地喝茶’……”  
阿尔弗雷德轻声哼着歌，亚瑟趴在他旁边，阿尔弗雷德能看见他微微发光的绿眼睛。风声掠过他们的耳边，而亚瑟的嘴角一直上扬着，阿尔弗雷德也跟着他微笑起来。  
一声口哨声划破夜空传来，另一只龙出现在他们的旁边，看到上面坐着的人，阿尔弗雷德立刻坐起身来，朝他打招呼：“马修！雪莉！”  
那头纯白的龙微微叫唤了一声，像是在回应阿尔弗雷德的呼唤，马修朝他们点点头，又吹了声口哨，小灰立刻微微向下俯冲，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德抓住毛毯，尽量趴在它的背上。小灰拍动着翅膀，缓缓地降落在村庄边缘的一片树林里，雪莉载着马修也降落在这儿。  
着陆后，阿尔弗雷德便跳下龙的背，走过去与他的兄弟打招呼。  
“亚瑟，见见我的兄弟，马修。”在阿尔弗雷德的介绍下，亚瑟走向马修，与他握了握手。  
“如果你不介意的话……”亚瑟朝两头龙比划了一下，他脸上的兴奋几乎难以抑制，“我想摸摸看它们，可以吗？”  
“当然可以。”马修腼腆地笑起来，他点点头，亚瑟立刻高兴地走向雪莉和小灰，试着去触碰它们的翅膀。  
“真是帮了大忙，兄弟，”阿尔弗雷德面露笑容，但马修看了正在抚摸着龙的亚瑟一眼，立刻拽着阿尔弗雷德走到另一边去。  
马修压低声音，有些生气地对阿尔弗雷德说：“我倒是不知道你在想什么！我还以为黑桃王后真的生病了，结果居然是被你劫走了？甚至还有特工跟着你们……你知不知道如果你们被抓回去，你可能会……”  
“嘿，嘿，冷静点儿，兄弟，”阿尔弗雷德摁着马修的肩膀说，“不是我把他劫走的，好吗？是他自己要逃跑的，我还是保护他安危的护卫呢，他们应该把我当英雄才对——他身无分文，连飞艇的遮光板都不会打开，没人陪着他才是出大麻烦！”  
马修狐疑地打量着他，还想说什么，但阿尔弗雷德立刻挥挥手，说：“行啦，别担心那么多！我一定会成为全世界都知道的、真正的英雄，到时候你就清楚了。”  
见他又一次不打算听自己说话，马修只能暗自叹了口气，但阿尔弗雷德很快又转过身来，握住马修的手，面露真诚地说：“但是在成为真正的举世闻名的英雄前，我可能还需要一点你的资助，兄弟。”  
马修瞪着他，终究还是叹着气，从兜里掏出自己的钱包，抽出一些钱递给阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德拍着他的肩膀，笑着道了谢，又走向亚瑟。令他们惊讶的是，亚瑟已经和两头龙打成一片了，它们用脑袋去蹭亚瑟的脸和手——这是龙表示友好的方式。亚瑟几乎可以说是有些傻乎乎地笑着，看上去真的很开心，直到阿尔弗雷德走过去，把棒球帽戴到亚瑟的脑袋上，把他从龙的身边拉开。  
“走啦，马修！”他朝马修摆摆手，拉着亚瑟走上通往附近小镇的小路。亚瑟一直在回头看向树林的方向，他问：“我们为什么不能让龙载着我们去汉尼亚港？”  
“因为空中的交通管制：把龙作为交通工具是犯法的，是会被空中交警追捕的，先生。”阿尔弗雷德拎着行李箱，耸耸肩，“你身为王后都不知道吗？”  
“我以前从来没有见过龙。”亚瑟说，忍不住又看了身后的树林一眼，随着一声轻轻的口哨声，两道影子从树林上空钻出，直直上升，直到消失在云层里。亚瑟的脚步都停了下来，直到阿尔弗雷德伸手来拽他。  
“是的，它们是相当珍稀的魔幻生物，很少有人见过它们，这也是因为它们的数量真的相当稀少了，只有一些特殊的机构饲养并研究它们，就此保护它们。而万幸的就是，我的兄弟马修就在方块国的秘密研究基地里。威廉姆斯家族，你听说过吗？”阿尔弗雷德拉着亚瑟往前走，亚瑟跟上他的脚步，一边说：“威廉姆斯家族？我一直以为他们研究的是独角兽。”  
“什么？独角兽是不存在的。”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地说。亚瑟瞪着他，说：“独角兽当然是存在的！在我小时候的花园里就有一只小独角兽，只是心灵不够纯真的人是看不到独角兽的，所以只有我能看到它。”  
阿尔弗雷德张张嘴，又闭上了。他下意识地停下脚步，盯着亚瑟看了一会儿。  
“你真的该去看看医生。”他说。  
“我没生病！”亚瑟朝他挥着拳头，但阿尔弗雷德只是笑了起来。他们顺着路走到了小镇边缘，这里有一个可以落脚的旅店，阿尔弗雷德掏出马修给他的钱，为他们订了一个房间。这个旅店虽然位于小镇边缘，今夜却灯火辉煌，似乎有许多人进进出出，亚瑟有些警惕地看着这些人，把自己的帽子压低了一些。  
“剧团在这儿落脚呢。”旅店的老板娘用带着口音的红心语说，她从钥匙挂架上取下一把钥匙，朝阿尔弗雷德友善地笑了笑，“流浪剧团，明天他们会在小镇里演出。你们是来看表演的？”  
“不，我们，我们只是路过这儿。”阿尔弗雷德接过钥匙，朝她很快地笑了笑。老板娘的目光在他们之间移来移去，才说：“兄弟？”  
亚瑟刚想说话，阿尔弗雷德便接道：“呃，对，他是我的弟弟。”  
亚瑟猛地抬起头，瞪着阿尔弗雷德，直到阿尔弗雷德拽着他离开柜台，走出大门，朝他们的房间门走去。他们经过旅馆的庭院，剧团的成员在他们身边匆匆路过，亚瑟恼怒地说：“我不是你的弟弟，琼斯，我比你大！”  
“当然，我知道，但你看上去比我还像个学生。”阿尔弗雷德笑起来，捉弄亚瑟竟然会让他的心情变得如此地明朗，这可真是件新鲜事，“好啦，陛下，别再抱怨个不停了；我们的房间到啦。”  
他用钥匙打开门，带着亚瑟走进去。和飞艇上的房间差不多布置，两张床，阿尔弗雷德再一次选了离门更近的房间。亚瑟有些不高兴地坐到床上，把棒球帽摘下来，扔到床头柜上，这才脱掉他的鞋子。  
“飞艇是没办法了，”亚瑟说，“我们得想别的办法。”  
阿尔弗雷德从行李箱里拿出他的另一套睡衣，递给亚瑟：“给，你可以穿这套。”  
“谢了。”亚瑟接过睡衣，解开他的衬衫纽扣。阿尔弗雷德脱掉他的上衣，说：“我们可以去坐火车，这里离火车站不远。”  
“坐火车要多长时间？”亚瑟问，套上阿尔弗雷德的睡衣，“演唱会只剩下两天就开始了。”  
“嗯哼，旅店的老板娘说这儿离名新屋城不远，那坐火车到汉尼亚港大概需要一天吧。”阿尔弗雷德一边单脚跳着一边穿上睡裤，拉到他的腰间，“但火车上会不会也有特工？”  
亚瑟咂咂嘴：“谁知道呢？我们得小心一点。”他们同时掀开被子坐到床上，亚瑟拍了拍被子，这才看向阿尔弗雷德。  
“嘿，阿尔弗雷德，刚才在飞艇上……”他抿抿嘴，手指在被子上轻轻地画着圈，“……谢谢。”  
阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜放到床头柜上，有些惊讶地看着亚瑟，亚瑟抬起头飞快地看了他一眼，又低下头去。阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，把被子拉上来一些，才装模作样地坐着微微弯腰，像他在鞠躬似的：“不用谢，陛下。我们跳下去的时候，你看到那些特工的表情了吗？其中一个看上去都要晕过去了！”  
亚瑟跟着阿尔弗雷德一起笑了起来，他们同时躺下来，亚瑟看着天花板说：“他们一定没想到我们会跳下去。说实话，我也没想到，你这个白痴，你应该提前告诉我的。”  
“我还没来得及说嘛。”阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，耸耸肩。窗外传来剧团演员们聊天的嬉笑声，亚瑟忽然扭头看向阿尔弗雷德，说：“威廉姆斯的龙类养殖基地可以接待观光客吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德古怪地看了他一眼，说：“嗯……你是王后，我想他们总会让你去看看的。但如果别人想乘坐龙，得先有机构的审批，否则只有饲养员可以趁着夜晚带它们出来转转。”  
亚瑟应了一声，看着天花板陷入了沉思，阿尔弗雷德抿抿嘴唇，他又看向亚瑟，说：“你真的很喜欢龙，是吗？”  
“嗯哼。”亚瑟点点头，他也看向阿尔弗雷德，他们中间隔着一个床头柜，和上面放着的发着昏黄灯光的台灯，但阿尔弗雷德还是能看见他闪闪发光的绿眼睛，就像不列颠尼亚船长唱的那样，雾城的夏雨，橄榄绿……接着亚瑟说：“以前我在海上坐船的时候，一天夜晚，窗外传来呼啸声，我走到甲板上去看……看到那头龙扇着翅膀，从月光下一闪而过，像一条银线似的。”  
他叹了口气，像是陷入了美好的回忆中，阿尔弗雷德目不转睛地盯着他，直到亚瑟耸耸肩，说：“但是没有人相信我说的话，船上的老幽灵约翰也说没多少人见过龙，还说我不够现实。”  
被幽灵说不够现实——这位王后真是生活在一个魔幻世界里。阿尔弗雷德扯扯嘴角，但还是说：“你说的这个场景，真的就像是不列颠尼亚船长唱过的……‘夜空中的一丝银线，带我入眠……为我唱一首摇篮曲吧，亲爱的’……”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会儿，这才说：“后半段的‘我在肮脏的酒桶边，而你在天堂’难道唱的也是龙吗？我一直以为这是首情歌呢。”  
亚瑟侧过身子躺着，手撑着脑袋，看阿尔弗雷德，他笑起来：“你听了很多不列颠尼亚船长的歌？”  
阿尔弗雷德的脸很快地红起来，他移开视线，支吾了一会儿。“只是刚上大学的时候买过一些专辑罢了……某种意义上来说，我挺喜欢他的声音。”他嘟囔着说，“但是我还没能去演唱会呢，罗宾号就已经驶向终点了。”  
亚瑟没说话，他只是仍然把脑袋枕在自己的胳膊上，看着阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德轻轻地咳了咳，来掩饰他泛红的脸——但也许亚瑟已经发觉了，阿尔弗雷德不知道，他只觉得心里有些发乱，慌忙中他的手已经无意识地伸向床头柜，从那儿拿来自己的笔记本，一边故作镇定地用他的笔敲敲他的小册子：“我有些问题想问问你。”  
“好啊，问吧。”亚瑟轻松地说，他看上去心情不错，这是个问问题的好时机，于是阿尔弗雷德把他的笔记本翻到最后一页——因为前面都是他记录的亚瑟的“真正面目”，那些应该向大众揭发的真相，于是他只能从最后一页来记录他对亚瑟的采访。阿尔弗雷德转转眼睛，最后说：“呃，所以，你和柯克兰家族的关系如何？你是柯克兰家的末子，但为什么之前几乎没有人听说过你？”  
亚瑟翻了个白眼，他翻了个身，把他的脊背留给阿尔弗雷德。“嘿，”阿尔弗雷德不满地说，“你答应了我要给我独家采访的机会的！”  
“是啊，但如果都是些这么无聊的问题，我可没兴趣回答。”亚瑟打了个哈欠，“你自己去翻报纸就能知道，这些问题我已经回答过了，全是些空话：我之前在梅花国的封闭式学院留学，在森林学习魔法，家族为了保护我的安危便没有对外宣传我的身份，就这样。”  
“空话是什么意思？”阿尔弗雷德皱着眉说，“你的意思是，这些话是假的？”  
亚瑟没回答，他只是仍然背对着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德盯着他的脊背看了一会儿，意识到亚瑟不会告诉他真正的事实——无论怎么说，他仍然是黑桃国的王后，他不会什么都告诉阿尔弗雷德。  
“行吧，尊贵的王后陛下，我完全理解你不想说的原因；无论如何，祝您有个美梦。”阿尔弗雷德没好气地说，他把他的笔记本放到床头柜上，伸手关掉了床头灯。就连阿尔弗雷德都不知道自己在气什么——他怎么能忘了这件事呢？就因为他和亚瑟一起从飞艇上跳下来，完成了一次堪称完美的双人作案逃亡，就因为他们一起乘坐在龙背上，就因为他们都是不列颠尼亚船长的粉丝——就因为这些，阿尔弗雷德怎么就能忘记了呢？他还做梦他们可以成为互相说一些秘密的朋友呢，然而亚瑟是王后，而他只是个穷小子，他们的身份差距悬殊，几乎就是天上地下的区别，亚瑟当然不会什么都告诉他。  
阿尔弗雷德忽然觉得这个独家采访也没什么意义，也许他应该问亚瑟一些别的问题。但现在已经晚了，灯已经熄灭，房间里一片黑暗，剧团都已经入睡，窗外除了偶尔的虫鸣再没有别的声音，阿尔弗雷德暗自叹了口气，忽然听见背后传来轻轻的哼唱声：“夜空中的一丝银线，带我入眠……为我唱一首摇篮曲吧，亲爱的……”  
阿尔弗雷德张张嘴，又闭上了。他安静地听着亚瑟在黑暗中轻轻的唱歌，在这段像是摇篮曲般的歌声中，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。

04.

亚瑟醒得比阿尔弗雷德早，他试图叫醒那个亚美利加小伙，后者却直接用被子罩住自己的脑袋，嘟囔着“再睡三十分钟……”，亚瑟真不知道以这个赖床的架势，阿尔弗雷德是怎么上的学——不过也许这也是他面临即将被开除危机的原因之一。  
亚瑟洗漱完毕，换上阿尔弗雷德的一套衣服，走到老板娘的柜台前，向她借用一下旅馆的厨房。这只是因为，第一天是阿尔弗雷德准备的早餐，礼尚往来，亚瑟打算回报他一下罢了。但旅馆的厨房是和式的，亚瑟承认，他没怎么使用过这样的厨房，所以……这也许可以解释他为什么仍然没能把早餐蛋糕给烤得更好看些。  
但阿尔弗雷德明显没有接受这样的解释。他坐在房间的桌子旁，头发乱糟糟，脸上还有枕头印，盯着眼前的餐盘看。  
“这是什么，炭块？”阿尔弗雷德问。亚瑟恼怒地看着他，用力把叉子拍到他手边。  
“是蛋糕，你这个白痴。”亚瑟说，放茶杯的时候又收住了力气，但是坐到阿尔弗雷德对面时又有些动作粗鲁，表示着他的不高兴。他端起茶杯，故意翘起腿来，“当然，我不是特意为了你做的，只是顺便多做了一点。毕竟之前是你提供的煎蛋和甜甜圈，所以我……”  
阿尔弗雷德张张嘴，又闭上，他指着饼干，惊讶地看着亚瑟：“这是你做的？”  
亚瑟点点头，微微抬起下巴，等待他感谢自己的恩赐。但阿尔弗雷德只是摇着头说：“那些王宫大臣一定很高兴，你成为了王后，就没那么多机会进厨房做东西给谁吃。否则看到这东西，我们以前也不至于和方块国打一百年的仗了。”  
真是无礼的混小子，亏他还特地借用了厨房！亚瑟猛地站起来：“你不想吃就算了，不用说这些有的没的！”  
他伸手想去拿盘子，但阿尔弗雷德已经用叉子把蛋糕叉起来，放进嘴里嚼了嚼。亚瑟见他吃了，又忍不住坐下来，盯着他看。  
“怎、怎么样？”他几乎是有些小心地问。阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，咽下去之后才说：“没有看上去那么难吃，但的确也不算好吃。”  
亚瑟恼怒地看着他，但好歹阿尔弗雷德还是在吃那些蛋糕，所以亚瑟没有再说什么，而是忍着怒气，继续喝他的茶。阿尔弗雷德把蛋糕都吃完了，说：“你喜欢做饭？”  
“……嗯。”亚瑟慢慢点点头，他放下茶杯，缓缓呼出一口气，“但是像你刚才尝到的一样，没有人觉得我有天赋。”  
阿尔弗雷德笑起来：“但你还是很喜欢。你还喜欢做些什么？”  
亚瑟靠着椅背，让椅子晃了晃，他说：“呃……园艺，刺绣，弹吉他，写诗，还有制作一些手工品。不过我成为王后以后，他们就不怎么让我干这些事了。”  
阿尔弗雷德一边嚼着蛋糕，一边从旁边拿过他的小本子，在上面快速地写些什么。每次亚瑟说了什么，阿尔弗雷德总是这样跑过去在他的小本子上记录，亚瑟决定随他去——他对阿尔弗雷德来说毕竟是一个“取材对象”，亚瑟决定宽宏大量地表示对阿尔弗雷德的理解，也就只是坐在桌子边继续喝他的茶。  
“好，真不错。”阿尔弗雷德说，把他的小本子合起来，“我得出去给我们找点真的吃的。”  
“什么叫‘真的吃的’？”亚瑟吼道，但阿尔弗雷德已经笑着跑出了门，他甚至还穿着睡衣！让外面的女士看到了成何体统？亚瑟抱着双臂坐在椅子上生闷气，阿尔弗雷德真是没有一点教养，亚瑟到现在都不知道他为什么会遇上这么个倒霉蛋。  
他暗自叹气，但看到阿尔弗雷德把自己做的餐点都吃完了，亚瑟又觉得自己似乎不是真的在生气。这真古怪，是吧？他怎么能一会儿是真的在对阿尔弗雷德生气，一会儿又不是呢？  
亚瑟刚放下茶杯，打算收拾一下桌子时，阿尔弗雷德忽然抱着一堆布料，急匆匆地冲进房间来，急忙把门关上了。亚瑟被他的焦急吓了一跳，急忙问他：“怎么了？”  
在这时他才发现，阿尔弗雷德在他的睡衣外面套了一条红色的裙子，这滑稽的搭配让亚瑟有些啼笑皆非，但阿尔弗雷德很快朝他嘘声。  
“嘘，嘘。”阿尔弗雷德急匆匆地说，“有特工过来了，我看见他们在顺着房间询问，就急忙找剧团的工作人员借了这些。”  
他一边说，一边把一顶帽子扣在亚瑟的脑袋上，还给他粘上了胡子。亚瑟有些惊讶，但还是抓过阿尔弗雷德从剧团找来的假发，戴到他的脑袋上，快速地帮他梳理了一下。阿尔弗雷德拍开他的手，在门被敲响的瞬间，亚瑟快速转过身，面对着墙，手里拿着道具烟斗。而阿尔弗雷德迅速坐到床上，抓过梳子梳着长长的金色假发。他们听到门外传来老板娘的声音：“先生们，我敢向您保证，这里没有别人，这里面住着的只是一对兄弟……”  
敲门声又响起来，老板娘说：“琼斯先生？真抱歉，打扰你们，但我得把门打开。”  
阿尔弗雷德一边梳着长长的金发，一边努力捏着嗓子，用带着点口音的红心语说：“进来吧。”  
亚瑟差点被他逗笑了，但他还是努力忍着，把道具烟斗的烟嘴放到嘴里。门被打开了，老板娘一边走进来一边说：“先生们，你们看……等等，你们是谁？”  
她有些惊讶地说，当然，她当然没有想到，昨晚还住在这儿的两兄弟怎么忽然变成了一个胡子绅士和一个金发女人？她有些不知所措地看着亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德，又看向门口的特工们。  
“可是这儿昨晚的确……先生，”老板娘犹豫地对亚瑟说，“您看到昨晚在这儿住的那对兄弟了吗？”  
“兄弟，对，当然，兄弟。”亚瑟忽然用红心语大声说，他把烟斗放到桌子上，一边快速地挥着手一边走到老板娘和特工面前，“真是两个无耻的混蛋！铃木女士，您是位得体的淑女，但不是什么人都可以住入您这漂亮的房间里！”  
“何必这么说？”阿尔弗雷德一边梳头发一边捏着嗓子说，但亚瑟很快转向他，大声说：“别插嘴！你倒是会为他们说话——你当然为他们说话，谁知道他们是怎么取悦你的呢！”  
那两个红心国的特工看了看对方，其中一个走上前来，试图与亚瑟交谈：“先生，我们在寻找一个非常重要的人……一个年轻的男子，金发，绿眼睛，他可能显得很有教养，偶尔会说些黑桃语之类的，大概这么高。”他比划了一下，而那个高度描述让亚瑟感觉自己有些受到了侮辱，“不知道您是否清楚？”  
亚瑟冷笑一声：“金发，绿眼睛，倒是我妻子最喜欢的款式。有教养？我倒期望呢！铃木女士，你可以收拾这个房间了，然后别再让无赖住进来！那俩兄弟跳窗逃跑了，在我进来前他们还和我妻子待在一个房间里，跑的时候衣服穿好没有都是个问题！”  
亚瑟背着一只手，在房间里走来走去，另一只手在空中挥舞着：“我一开始就不应该娶你，你背着我勾引男人有多少次了，你这个——噢，我都想不出更多的词，再绅士的人在你面前也只能说出最难听的话！真是野蛮、野蛮！”  
“你怎么敢这么骂我！”阿尔弗雷德猛地站了起来，很明显他的忽然起身让铃木女士和两个特工都吓了一跳，当然不只是因为阿尔弗雷德套着裙子也显得很壮实，他站起来时比那两个特工还要高些。亚瑟看到他们的脸上一瞬间闪过一丝疑惑，于是他立刻用力拍着桌子，大声说：“你还想狡辩不成？乡下女人就是乡下女人，你就和你爸一样，整天只会在农场里扛着野牛到处跑——你这个野蛮的农家女！”  
“好啊，”阿尔弗雷德甩了甩他的长长的金色假发，“我现在就过去把你扛起来，让你看看什么叫真的野蛮！”  
“哎呀，别冲动，别冲动，”铃木女士急忙跑到阿尔弗雷德旁边，试图劝阻他，但阿尔弗雷德已经走过去，把亚瑟直接扛了起来。亚瑟吓了一跳，几乎立刻大喊了一声，阿尔弗雷德叉着腰，转过来看着红心国的两个特工，气势汹汹地骂道：“看什么？你们也想被扛起来，还是现在就滚蛋？”  
“不好意思，不好意思。”特工立刻摁着帽子朝他们点点头，慢慢地退向门口。阿尔弗雷德忽然伸出手指了指其中一个男人，朝他眨着眼睛，用带着口音的红心语说：“等等……你长得还不错，等会儿可以在澡堂附近等我，怎么样呀？”  
他朝那个特工抛了个飞吻，吓得那人立刻退后了好几步。亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上挣扎，一边大声说：“好啊，你这个不要脸的，你又当着我的面勾引男——”他没说完，因为阿尔弗雷德用力地拍了他的尾椎一下，让他发出一声惨叫。那两个特工立刻头也不回地跑出了房间，铃木女士最后对他们说：“请不要在旅馆打架。”便也匆匆关上门离开了。  
“放我下来！我发誓，我一定要狠狠地揍你这个野蛮的女人——”亚瑟又挣扎了一会儿，然后才抬起身子，问阿尔弗雷德，“走了吗？”  
“走了。”阿尔弗雷德说，弯腰把亚瑟放回了地上。他坐到床上，重重地呼出一口气，金色假发乱糟糟地顶在他的头上，亚瑟的假胡子也歪了。他们各自坐在两张床上，面对面，不知道是谁先开始笑了起来，很快他们两个都笑了起来，几乎眼泪都快笑出来了。  
“跳窗逃跑的偷情男人，这剧本可真有意思！”阿尔弗雷德笑得上气不接下气，“哈、哈哈……如果你以后不做王后了，打算去写剧本，千万要告诉我！”  
“那个飞吻才是最厉害的，”亚瑟擦着眼角说，“你都不知道，他们吓得转身就跑的时候，鞋子都快掉了！”  
阿尔弗雷德立刻朝亚瑟抛了个飞吻，这让亚瑟立刻侧身躲开，阿尔弗雷德因此笑得更大声了。但他们还没停住笑声，房门立刻又被敲响了，他们都吓了一跳，立刻从床上跳起来，亚瑟几乎顺势跳到了阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，阿尔弗雷德立刻弯腰把他扛起来转了一圈。  
“别叫了，别叫了！”阿尔弗雷德捏着嗓子说，“你这个心胸狭窄的男人！我真是瞎了眼才嫁给你！”  
“这就是你的报应，该死的，你的报应就是嫁给我！”亚瑟大声说，“放我下来你这个疯婆子——”  
房门被打开了，但不是特工也不是铃木女士，而是一个看上去十四五岁的男孩，用有些古怪的表情看着他们，说：“呃……琼斯先生，我可以把我们的道具拿回去了吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟都看着他，然后阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟放下来，清了清嗓子，他走过去对男孩说：“这样，埃里克，你们的这些道具大概要多少钱？”  
“要买道具得和团长说。”埃里克说，他又转了转眼睛，露出一个狡黠的笑容，“或者你可以多给我一些钱，琼斯先生，我就说运过来的时候被马车颠掉了。”  
阿尔弗雷德找来自己的钱包，从里面取出一些钱，交给埃里克。那小孩拿了钱，站在原地数了起来，阿尔弗雷德又问：“外面那些穿着黑西服，有些古怪的人，他们走了吗？”  
埃里克又看看他们，最后点点头，说：“走了，先生。”  
“很好，谢了。”阿尔弗雷德朝他笑了笑，男孩朝他们脱下帽子道谢，便走开了。  
“我们得尽快离开这儿。”阿尔弗雷德站起来时，亚瑟对他说，“在那些特工想清楚这一切是怎么回事之前。”  
“当然，当然。”阿尔弗雷德把假发摘下来，又脱下那条红色的裙子，和亚瑟摘下来的帽子和胡子都放进行李箱，这才掏出他的棒球帽，再次给亚瑟戴上。他们打开房间门，观察房门外的情况，这才往外走。他们穿过旅馆的庭院时，剧团的演员大多聚集在这儿，阿尔弗雷德还不小心撞到了埃里克一下，那男孩认出了他，只是朝他很快地笑了笑，告诉他道具的事已经搞定了。阿尔弗雷德拍拍他的肩膀，亚瑟跟着挤过剧团的演员，踏上前往火车站的道路。

事与愿违，他们至少在乡村小道上走了一公里，阿尔弗雷德才发现他的衣服口袋破了，里面的钱包不翼而飞。  
“这是被划破的，你这个白痴，”亚瑟翻看着他破开的口袋，瞪着阿尔弗雷德，“我们遭遇小偷了！一定是刚才在旅馆的时候。”  
“但那就是我们全部的钱！”阿尔弗雷德有些焦急地在他的所有口袋里翻找，但是无论如何他也找不到哪怕一点更多的钱。在把行李箱都翻了个遍以后，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟终于认清了这个事实：他们现在彻底变成了穷光蛋，一分钱也没有。  
“火车，去他的火车。”阿尔弗雷德用力踢了路边的树一脚，亚瑟抱着双臂跟在他身后，叹了口气：“就算你这么发火，我们也没办法变出钱来。我们得找别的办法去汉尼亚港。”  
“你真的是罗宾号的铁杆粉丝，是不是？”阿尔弗雷德靠着树说，他用手背擦了擦脸上的汗，“即使他们已经没有不列颠尼亚船长你也一定要去。”  
亚瑟耸耸肩：“当然，事到如今无论如何我都得去汉尼亚港，如果你坚持不下去，可以随时打电话找人接你回去。但我就算爬着也要去汉尼亚港。”  
“这里哪里有电话？”阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟朝自己身边走过去，沿着小路继续往前，阿尔弗雷德小跑着追上他，“没关系，我就喜欢冒险。你倒也不用爬着去，我们可以走到大路边去，到那儿搭便车去下一个小镇，说不定在那里可以找到电话。”  
亚瑟瞥了他一眼，又抬头看了看眼前的乡间小路，皱皱鼻子：“哪里才到大路？”  
阿尔弗雷德朝他摊摊手：“这就是我说的，冒险的成分嘛——冒险就是充满未知的。”  
亚瑟又翻了个白眼，阿尔弗雷德暗自在心里做了个记录，等他们到下一个小镇，他就掏出笔记本记下来。他们继续往前走，偶尔说几句话，但大部分时候他们都忙着走路，红心国南部的太阳晒得他们脸都泛红，不停用手背擦着下巴上的汗。偶尔有车路过，但阿尔弗雷德想尽办法，摆出了各种招车姿势，都没有一辆车停下来。亚瑟就在旁边靠着树看着他，时不时嘲笑他两句。  
等夜色降临，阿尔弗雷德抱怨肚子饿大概四十次以后，他们路过一片树林，亚瑟带着阿尔弗雷德钻进树林，说：“我们得找个地方睡觉。”  
“在这？”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地说，亚瑟没回答他，只是带着阿尔弗雷德在逐渐变暗的天色中钻进树林，他找到一片较为空旷的空地，这里的草地上铺着一层薄薄的松针，看上去他还挺满意，从旁边找来一些藤蔓和灌木树叶铺在上面。  
“睡这？”阿尔弗雷德再一次问，亚瑟朝他点点头，然后转过身，得意地向阿尔弗雷德展示自己铺好的“床”：“怎么样？你睡这儿，我再去找点树叶来。”  
阿尔弗雷德惊讶地看着亚瑟找来更多的树叶，扯来一些藤蔓铺在地上，很快就布置出两块“树叶床”，亚瑟跪在上面，试了试柔软度，才招呼阿尔弗雷德：“快过来。”  
阿尔弗雷德疑惑地看着他，但还是走过去，坐在铺好的树叶床上。他仔细地看着亚瑟，仿佛他是第一天认识这个人似的——虽然，好吧，他们也只在一起旅行第二天而已，但是阿尔弗雷德真的想不到，身为王后的亚瑟怎么轻车熟路地就在野外铺好了树叶床，他不应该像那些娇生惯养的贵族一样，皱着鼻子说我绝对不要睡在荒郊野外，琼斯，不管你用什么方法，立刻给我变一张床出来——事情应该是这样才对，不是吗？  
亚瑟看他一直盯着自己，有些奇怪地看了他一眼，阿尔弗雷德这才说：“你看上去对做这事很熟悉。你以前经常在野外过夜吗？”  
“我以前有一段时间在森林里生活过。”亚瑟拍了拍那张树叶床，“就我一个人。”  
“什么？为什么？就算是学习魔法也不必这样吧？”阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶地问，但亚瑟抿抿嘴唇，没有再说话。阿尔弗雷德见他又一次对自己的过去闭口不谈，忍不住又生起气来。  
“行吧！随你吧，你不想说就算了。”阿尔弗雷德躺下来，故意翻过身去，背对着亚瑟。他没好气地说：“本来我们也不怎么认识，我还是一个想要挖你的故事去写大新闻的穷学生，而你是浑身都是王室机密的王后呢，你不想说我也完全理解。说实话，比起听你的那些无聊故事，我现在更想吃点甜点之类的——我都快饿死了。”  
“……我不是这个意思，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟的声音从他身后传来，但阿尔弗雷德仍然没有回头，树林里逐渐暗下来，阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，接着说：“你知道，其实我根本也不在意你要去哪儿。我已经不想把你写成论文了，如果你需要知道的话——你真是和新闻上完全不一样，脾气又糟糕，说话又难听，我就算写成论文也没人会相信。”  
他等待了一会儿，却没听到预想中亚瑟生气的怒吼声——事实上，亚瑟总是在生气总是在骂阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德都快习惯他的这种脾气了。但古怪的是，亚瑟现在并没有骂他。阿尔弗雷德有些疑惑地回过头，发现他身后竟空无一人。  
阿尔弗雷德猛地坐起身来，天色已经完全黑了下来，把树林笼罩在带着湿冷的黑暗里，虽然有月光漏下来、偶尔会有猫头鹰的叫声和虫鸣，但被独自扔在黑暗的树林里，让阿尔弗雷德全身都抖了一下。  
“亚、亚瑟？”阿尔弗雷德轻声呼唤，他周围没有任何火源，风声穿过树干时阿尔弗雷德几乎全身都僵硬了，这种黑漆漆的树林里不会有幽灵之类的存在吧？不对，幽灵一定是不存在的，但亚瑟说什么船上的老幽灵约翰和他说过话……  
“亚瑟！”阿尔弗雷德忍不住大声喊道，“这一点也不好玩儿！”  
风声很快地吹过阿尔弗雷德的耳边，那呼啸声就像人的气息，吓得阿尔弗雷德几乎整个人都跳了起来——事实上，他已经跳起来了，他立刻跑向他们走进树林的方向，试图跑出树林，跑到路边去。但他身后的黑暗仿佛追着他而来，阿尔弗雷德吓得差点被绊倒，他几乎闭着眼睛在往前跑，一直到他撞到一个人身上——那人被他撞倒了，骂了句不太好听的话。  
“该死……阿尔弗雷德，你在干什么？”阿尔弗雷德猛地抬起头，透过眼眶里的眼泪他能看见被他撞倒在地的人就是亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德立刻扑过去紧紧地抱住他，把脑袋埋在他肩膀上。  
“你、你干什么？”亚瑟有些语无伦次地想把他推开，但阿尔弗雷德紧紧地勒着他的脖子，大声说（他不会承认他已经掉眼泪了）：“你去哪了！我还以为你扔下我一个人走了、或者被幽灵之类的抓走了！”  
亚瑟用力拍着他的背，憋着气说：“快……快松手！我喘不过气来了，笨蛋！”  
阿尔弗雷德放开了亚瑟，他一边吸鼻子一边退开一些，他们坐在树林的边缘，月光照亮他们的脸时，阿尔弗雷德发现亚瑟在笑。  
“怎么啦，你难道很害怕吗？”亚瑟的手捂着嘴，他伸出手指戳了戳阿尔弗雷德的脸，“你居然怕黑到这个地步啊，阿尔弗雷德？”  
“那、那还不是怪你，为什么一声不响就离开了？”阿尔弗雷德用手抹了抹自己的眼角，他脸上很快红了些，但还是理直气壮地把责任推到亚瑟身上。亚瑟叹了口气，说：“还不是因为你成天吵着说自己快饿死了，我就去给你找了点吃的。”  
他给阿尔弗雷德展示他找来的一些果子，阿尔弗雷德捧着那些果子，吸着鼻子，还没缓过劲来。亚瑟掏出他那块有着精细刺绣的手帕，擦了擦阿尔弗雷德的脸和眼角，一边揉着自己的屁股抱怨了他两句。阿尔弗雷德大概从来没有像现在这么喜欢亚瑟，亚瑟没有扔下他，反而去给他找吃的，而且在阿尔弗雷德怕得不行时，他出现在阿尔弗雷德面前——光是这几条，阿尔弗雷德就决定，亚瑟有足够的资格成为英雄的伙伴，他会把亚瑟送到汉尼亚港，无论用什么方法。  
亚瑟带着阿尔弗雷德回到了树叶床旁边，阿尔弗雷德几乎整个人都贴在他身上，对周围的灌木丛都疑神疑鬼的，亚瑟一开始还觉得他这样很有趣，但只过了一分钟就觉得他这样很烦人了。他们回到树叶床边，阿尔弗雷德用果子在衣服上擦了擦，就吃了起来，但那果子真是没什么味道，涩得要命，阿尔弗雷德嚼了一下，就差点把它吐了出去。  
“吃下去，笨蛋，”亚瑟一边咬着果子一边教训他，“任何能吃的东西都要珍惜，因为很可能遭遇什么灾难就断粮断水了，比如在海上就经常会这样！到那时候有水果吃都是好事，大部分时候吃的东西你都想象不到呢。”  
他继续咬着手里的果子，仿佛那果子并没有涩得要命——对阿尔弗雷德来说，这就是这些果子的味道，就像是被浸泡在酸醋里几个月了似的——亚瑟几乎可以说是面无表情地在吃这些果子，偶尔皱皱眉让阿尔弗雷德知道亚瑟的味觉不是彻底地损坏了，就像他做的那些炭块蛋糕那样。阿尔弗雷德又咬了口果子，说：“你真的一点儿也不像个王后。”  
亚瑟瞥了他一眼，抓起一个果子，扔到他身上。那果子就像石块一样，让阿尔弗雷德疼得龇牙咧嘴，搓着自己被果子打到的胳膊。没了吃东西的兴致，阿尔弗雷德干脆扔开了生涩的果子，在树叶床上躺了下来，亚瑟看了他一眼，说：“你这样睡，感冒了怎么办？”  
他打开行李箱，从里面翻出那件红色的裙子，盖在阿尔弗雷德身上。阿尔弗雷德仰躺着，问他：“感冒是什么？”  
亚瑟有些惊讶地看着他，一时半会儿似乎不知道怎么回答，只能把裙子拉高些，盖到阿尔弗雷德的脖子下面。  
“我们没有更大的衣服了。”阿尔弗雷德盯着他说，“这就是我们最大的衣服，剧团里的蓬蓬裙。这意味着你没有可以盖的衣服。”  
“我敢保证我比你更耐冷。”亚瑟说，但他还是搓了搓自己的胳膊。阿尔弗雷德伸出手，把他拽过来，亚瑟发出一声惊呼，但已经被拽到了阿尔弗雷德旁边，阿尔弗雷德把裙子掀起来，让一部分裙子盖到亚瑟身上。  
“我们可以挤一挤。”阿尔弗雷德说，他笑了起来，“毕竟你是王后陛下，我可不能让你冷着。”  
亚瑟哼笑一声，说：“如果你真的觉得我是王后，不如把裙子都让给我怎么样？”  
阿尔弗雷德凑得离亚瑟更近了一些，几乎是贴在亚瑟身上，他们一起裹在一条裙子里，阿尔弗雷德心里忽然涌起一阵冲动，也许搂住亚瑟他们可以更暖和一点，但那样会不会显得有些怪？阿尔弗雷德还在胡思乱想呢，但他毕竟是个行动派，在他反应过来之前，他发现自己的手已经放在亚瑟的背上，把他搂得更近些了。但有些诡异的是，亚瑟并没有生气，甚至没有推开阿尔弗雷德，只是当月光落在他们的脚边，风声再一次轻轻地穿过树林时，他的声音传过来：“你真的想听吗，阿尔弗雷德？你真的想知道我的过去吗，就算你可能没法儿把它们写在你的论文里？”  
阿尔弗雷德心里一惊，他低下头去看亚瑟，惊讶地发现亚瑟居然已经闭上眼睛，呼吸均匀，看上去已经睡着了。还没来得及对亚瑟的入睡速度感到惊讶，阿尔弗雷德侧躺着，脑袋里仍然在回想着亚瑟刚才说的话。  
猫头鹰从上方飞过，树林里传来沙沙声，阿尔弗雷德立刻浑身一颤，吓得立刻抱住亚瑟，用力摇晃他的肩膀：“亚瑟！醒醒！这里太可怕了我睡不着啊——！”

05.

亚瑟实在睡得太沉，怎么也叫不醒，阿尔弗雷德一个人睁着眼睛看着周围，担惊受怕直到半夜才迷迷糊糊睡着。等他被亚瑟拍醒，发现天甚至都还暗沉沉的，他打着哈欠坐起身来，揉着眼睛，疑惑地看着亚瑟。  
“起来，阿尔弗雷德，我们得去搭便车了。”亚瑟把盖在他身上的裙子掀开，伸手拽着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地被他拉起来，一边打哈欠一边说：“嗯……？”  
亚瑟走过来，用力地拍了他的脊背一把，让阿尔弗雷德吓得立刻睁大眼睛，他从旁边摸过他的眼镜戴上，跟着亚瑟站起来。亚瑟已经把行李箱收好，拎着箱子，神采奕奕地站在旁边等他。当然了，他当然会精神百倍，阿尔弗雷德恼怒地想，昨晚阿尔弗雷德几乎睡不着，而亚瑟却睡得很香甜，这真不公平。  
“听着，虽然我们昨天一辆车都没拦下来，但我现在有个计划。”亚瑟拉着仍然有些迷糊的阿尔弗雷德往树林外走，他一边走一边说：“我们现在有假发有裙子，是吧？就像塞壬诱惑水手时会伪装成普通女人一样——或者别的什么，随便吧，我们可以使用点小技巧。”  
阿尔弗雷德一下就醒了，虽然他仍然被亚瑟拉住手拽着走路，但现在他终于可以跟上亚瑟的脚步，却不怎么能跟上他的思维：“你的意思是——”  
亚瑟把他拉到路边，放下行李箱，然后把裙子套到自己身上，又戴上假发。阿尔弗雷德看着他一套动作行云流水，惊讶得张大了嘴。亚瑟走到阿尔弗雷德旁边，说：“梳子，梳子。”  
阿尔弗雷德急忙从夹层翻出梳子，帮亚瑟梳顺这顶金色的假发，但从道路的远处刚好驶来一辆亮着车灯的车，亚瑟又急忙打开阿尔弗雷德的手，拎着裙子就像走到路边。  
“裤子，裤子！”阿尔弗雷德急忙说，亚瑟这才反应过来，快速地脱下他的裤子，直接扔到阿尔弗雷德的手里，又踢掉他的鞋子。亚瑟拎起裙子光着脚走到路边，他深吸一口气，微微偏着脑袋，把裙子掀起来，慢慢地掀到腿根，刚好遮住他的贴身内衣，但是露出他的腿。  
几乎只是立刻，随着一声刹车声，在阿尔弗雷德惊讶的目光中，那辆车就在他们面前停了下来。

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟坐在汽车的后座上，阿尔弗雷德还没反应过来他们已经成功了，他只能把亚瑟的裤子塞进行李箱。那司机叫罗尔夫，是个典型的红心国人，一边说话一边比划着手势，他的小胡子随着他说话而微微翘起。“新婚夫妇，哼？”他从后视镜看去，对着亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴笑起来，“你们看上去可真年轻！”  
“呃，是啊。”阿尔弗雷德干巴巴地说，他看着亚瑟整理着裙子，似乎下身有些凉快让他不太适应，阿尔弗雷德真没想到，王后居然真的用这种方法给他们弄来了一辆车！虽然他们的确有了车可以坐，但不知道为什么，阿尔弗雷德有些不太高兴。这个摇头晃脑的司机知不知道，他们黑桃国尊贵的、百年难遇的王后给他看了大腿？没错，每一个黑桃国人都应该为此感到生气，但亚瑟居然还得意洋洋地偏着脑袋看他，意思再明显不过——阿尔弗雷德没办法弄到车，但是他做到了。这让阿尔弗雷德更生气了，这是比赛的时候吗？谁都不应该看到黑桃王后的大腿，就算是这样的危急时刻也不应该！  
阿尔弗雷德伸出手，把亚瑟搂过来，亚瑟吓了一跳，但没有挣扎，只是用手掐了掐阿尔弗雷德的大腿。阿尔弗雷德用脸颊蹭着他戴着假发的头顶，说：“我们刚结婚一个月！所以想出来度蜜月。实际上我们不是红心国人，我们从黑桃国来的。新王后上任了，我们也想跟他一起来这儿走走，是吧，亲爱的？”  
他故意拖长声线询问亚瑟，让亚瑟只能捏着嗓子假笑起来：“呃，是，是啊。”他瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，但阿尔弗雷德才不在乎呢。  
“黑桃国的新婚夫妇！真不错，你们选红心国可真是对了，我们这儿哪里不比方块国漂亮？”罗尔夫哼着歌说，他一边开着车，一边时不时回头来看亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德，每到这时阿尔弗雷德就得搂紧亚瑟，亚瑟就得靠在他身上对罗尔夫露出一个非常勉强的笑容来。罗尔夫晃了晃脑袋，说：“黑桃国，你们从黑桃国来的，我在新闻上看到了那个新王后，他看上去可真不错。有这么一个新王后，你们一定很高兴！毕竟你们已经有几百年没有新王后了。”  
“是的，我们都是王后的忠实拥护者。”阿尔弗雷德点点头。罗尔夫从兜里掏出口香糖来，递给阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德想伸手去接，但被亚瑟摁着手阻止了。罗尔夫把口香糖扔进嘴里，说：“说实话，我之前对你们黑桃国人还挺有意见呢。没有王后之前你们的国家几乎一团糟，有不少难民来咱们这偷抢东西，虽然很可怜，但也挺讨人厌，是吧？”  
他又笑起来，说：“但是看看你们，小爱情鸟，你们都能出来度蜜月了，说明黑桃国真的在变好，是吧？”  
阿尔弗雷德应了一声，却发现亚瑟没说话，他低头去看几乎是（被迫）趴在自己胸前的亚瑟，发现他只是微微皱着眉，但什么也没说。阿尔弗雷德搂着亚瑟的手搓了搓他的胳膊，又收到亚瑟的一个瞪视。  
罗尔夫把他们送到最近的小镇边缘，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟向他道谢，他只是说：“没关系，能看到美人的腿我已经很高兴了。”他牵着亚瑟的手，故作绅士地甩甩帽子，亚瑟只能朝他笑了笑。罗尔夫这才哈哈笑起来，又看向阿尔弗雷德：“希望你别介意，阿尔弗雷德。”  
阿尔弗雷德朝他点点头，罗尔夫才回到他的车上。阿尔弗雷德拎着他的行李箱，和亚瑟一起，他们到了最近的一个餐厅去。趁亚瑟在餐厅的洗手间里换衣服的时候，阿尔弗雷德拎着他的行李箱到柜台去，把他的行李箱打开。  
“这些衣服，帽子……”阿尔弗雷德把行李箱里的东西全都拿出来，放到柜台上，他看着老板，“大概能换多少钱？拜托了，我现在真的很需要一笔钱。”  
那男人抽着烟斗，上下打量了阿尔弗雷德一眼。“这衣服和帽子都旧了。没有钱的旅行者？我可以给你们一餐饭，但是之后你们就得出去。”  
“我们还需要一点钱。”阿尔弗雷德急忙说。餐厅老板皱着眉上下看他，说：“这衣服和帽子最多就值我们这儿的一顿饭！不过……”  
他看了一眼行李箱，里面放着阿尔弗雷德的最后一个私人物品：一个怀表。阿尔弗雷德拿起他的怀表，轻轻地摸了摸。  
“行李箱加上怀表，我可以给你们三百心币。”老板说，阿尔弗雷德惊讶地说：“这么少？”  
“不要就算了。”老板皱皱鼻子，阿尔弗雷德的眼角瞟到亚瑟刚好走出洗手间，他咬咬牙，急忙把行李箱和怀表推出去，说：“行吧，成交。”  
那老板从柜台里翻出三百心币，放在桌子上，又对侍者说：“给这两个小伙子准备点吃的。”  
阿尔弗雷德把钱装进怀里，走到窗边的桌子坐下来。亚瑟见他坐在这儿，就走到他旁边，疑惑地敲了敲他的桌子：“我们哪有钱买吃的？”  
“我用衣服换了点吃的。”阿尔弗雷德撑着脸说，“我可不想再吃那些难吃的果子了——我都快饿死了，几乎没有力气走路了。”  
亚瑟无奈地看着他，但等到那些那不勒斯面条端上来，他只能咽了咽唾沫，说：“好吧，等我们的旅途结束了，我会找人给你赔偿的，阿尔弗雷德。”  
他们几乎可以说是狼吞虎咽般把那些东西都吃完了，那老板见他们似乎真的饿得不轻，就又给他们端来一些甜点。等阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟吃完东西，重新走出餐厅时，亚瑟才说：“你的行李箱呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德这才惊讶地说：“什么？”他四处看了看，又回到餐厅里去，等他钻出餐厅时，他抹了抹额头的汗，对亚瑟说：“……好像被人偷走了。”  
“好啊，还说黑桃国都是小偷窃贼呢，这儿也没什么两样！”亚瑟咬牙切齿地说，他抱起双臂，看上去真的挺生气。阿尔弗雷德只能推着他往前走，一边说：“没关系，这里离汉尼亚港已经不远了，我们可以租一辆车，很快就能到那儿。”  
“租车？”亚瑟疑惑地看着阿尔弗雷德，“我们哪里有钱租车？”  
“我之前从衣兜里找到的，你就别管啦。”阿尔弗雷德说，他拽着亚瑟，带着他去找租车行。亚瑟跟在他身后，还想说什么，但阿尔弗雷德完全不听他说话。他们在小镇的街道上行走，今天这儿似乎有什么活动，远处能听到庆典般的声响。在等待红绿灯的时候，他们知道了这庆典是什么——几个男孩从他们身边路过，其中一个明显就是昨天他们在旅馆遇到的埃里克，那个剧团里的小伙子，这说明剧团巡回旅行到这儿来了。埃里克晃着脑袋，对着其他几个男孩吹嘘着什么，而几乎只是一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德看到他的腰带上挂着一个挂坠——红蓝色的背景，汉堡包，那是阿尔弗雷德钱包上的挂坠！  
“嘿，你！站住！”阿尔弗雷德立刻大声喊道，埃里克回头一看，发现是他们，撒腿就跑。阿尔弗雷德立刻追了上去，亚瑟吓了一跳，但还是追上阿尔弗雷德的脚步，他们追着埃里克跑了两条街，这男孩的确有一手，但亚瑟提议他从另一边绕过去抓这个男孩，一对二，埃里克始终占据劣势，亚瑟很快抓住这男孩，将他的手别到他身后，把他面朝墙地摁在墙上。阿尔弗雷德追上来，喘着气朝亚瑟笑起来：“哇哦，你看上去就像个警官。”  
“我们的钱包就是你偷走的，是不是？”亚瑟把埃里克翻了个面，揪着那个吓得有些发抖的男孩的衣领，“你最好给我们个交代，男孩，你知道偷东西是不对的。”

埃里克带着他们到了小镇边缘，剧团停留在这儿，一个巨大的帐篷边伫立着各式各样的小帐篷，还停靠着一些卡车。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟跟着埃里克走进剧团，走来走去的演员们都打量着他们，但没有人询问他们来这里做什么。  
“埃里克！”一声呼唤传来，一个红头发的男孩窜到马车上面，叉着腰，“团长要见你！那两位客人跟着一起来！”  
埃里克看上去有些垂头丧气，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德看了看对方，还是选择跟着他走向大帐篷后方的一个帐篷，上面挂着牌子：团长办公室。掀开门帘走进去，那帐篷里的办公室非常整洁干净，一点儿也不像一个简陋的帐篷房间。他们看到一个男人坐在办公桌后面的椅子上，那男人看上去年纪不大，但额头上的伤疤惹人注目。他原本放下手里的烟斗，看了一眼埃里克，那神情虽然并不凶恶，却不怒自威，让埃里克低下头。  
“你先出去吧，埃里克。”团长说，他站起身，“等会儿我再来找你。”  
埃里克点点头，一边抹着眼睛一边出去了，他在离开前把那个汉堡挂坠取下来，放到桌子上，这才走出去。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟这才发现，办公桌上放着阿尔弗雷德的钱包。  
团长走过来，朝他们伸出一只手：“叫我尼德兰团长就行。”  
“阿尔弗雷德。这是亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德说，亚瑟伸出手，和尼德兰的手握了握。  
“对于我们剧团里的孩子给你们造成的麻烦，我表示抱歉。”尼德兰说，他看上去并不虚情假意，但也许因为板着脸而显得也不是非常真诚，“我们最近在度过一段比较艰难的时期——我们现在很缺钱。”  
“剧团经营不好吗？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住问。尼德兰示意他们在帐篷里的椅子上坐下，他又坐回办公桌后的椅子上。  
“我们是从黑桃国来的剧团。”尼德兰说，“流浪剧团，已经流浪几十年了。自从黑桃国开始内战，我们就一直在流浪。”  
阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶，他和亚瑟下意识地对视了一眼，又看向尼德兰。这个高大的男人用手指轻轻地敲着桌面，说：“我们的确比较缺钱，因为我们打算回到黑桃国去——黑桃国有了新王后，我们也是时候该回去了。但红心国毕竟是四面临海的岛国，要把那么多人运回去可不是件小事。”  
“你们都可以包下一整张飞艇了。”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，“这真酷。”  
尼德兰耸耸肩：“走空路太贵了。我们打算去汉尼亚港，从那儿坐海船回家。虽然钱现在还是有些不够，但一路巡演过去，总会有些办法。只是孩子们太心急了。”  
他把钱包往阿尔弗雷德一推，说：“请你检查是否有东西遗失。虽然我们现在很缺钱，我也承认钱是我现在最想要的东西，但是我们不会走旁门左道。”  
他点燃了手里的烟斗，阿尔弗雷德检查了一下钱包，发现里面的东西都还在，钱也一分没少。他把钱包装回兜里，说：“那真不错！我是说，其实我们也打算去汉尼亚港，如果你们不介意……”  
“不。”亚瑟忽然开口说，“我们要回东柏罗城。”  
阿尔弗雷德惊讶地看向亚瑟，但亚瑟只是站起身，走过去，朝尼德兰伸出手。尼德兰有些讶异，但还是站起身，与亚瑟握手。  
“等你们到了汉尼亚港，去找罗宾号。”亚瑟握着他的手，缓缓地说，“就说不列颠尼亚船长无法赶到，对此他表示歉意。再向他们说明你们的身份和目的，他们会帮助你们回到黑桃国的。”  
尼德兰挑起眉毛来，这下他显得真的有些惊讶了，但亚瑟只是拿起他桌子上的笔，问他：“我可以借用一些纸吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟在纸上写了些什么，折起来，递给尼德兰。“看到这封信，他们就会知道你说的是真的。”亚瑟说，“罗宾号不只有一艘船，装下你们的人绰绰有余。”  
尼德兰接过他的信，打开看了看，他沉默了一会儿，说：“感谢你们的帮助……礼尚往来，我从来不亏欠谁，利息可是很可怕的，包括人情在内。你们要回东柏罗城，我可以送你们一辆车——反正等我们上了船，这些车都是要卖掉的。”  
他带着亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德走出帐篷，走到一辆看上去崭新但实际上款式很老的敞篷老爷车面前，把钥匙交给他们。亚瑟坐上了驾驶座，阿尔弗雷德便坐上副驾驶座。  
“再见，船长；我也很喜欢听你的歌。”在他们离开前，尼德兰对亚瑟说，并露出了见到他们之后的第一个笑容。亚瑟回应了他一个笑容，发动汽车，驶离了剧团停留的地点。

亚瑟开着车，而阿尔弗雷德坐在副驾驶座上。在一段路程里他们都保持了沉默，风把他们的头发都吹得有些凌乱，阿尔弗雷德看着路边大片的田地和树林，知道他们距离回去前一个镇子还有一段距离。靠着路边，亚瑟慢慢地把车停了下来，阿尔弗雷德回头看他，亚瑟握着方向盘，看上去欲言又止。  
“……我不是有意要骗你的，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟说，他的手指轻轻地点着方向盘，至少从他的表情来说，阿尔弗雷德看得出他真的有些愧疚。这可真有意思，实话说，阿尔弗雷德在新闻上看到的亚瑟基本只有两种表情：面无表情，以及微笑，微笑，再微笑。但现在，阿尔弗雷德已经见过亚瑟的许多种表情了，他比阿尔弗雷德想象中要表情丰富得多。阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，说：“我已经知道了呀。”  
亚瑟立刻回头看他，绿眼睛瞪得大大的。阿尔弗雷德伸了个懒腰，乡间麦田的气味让他呼出一口气：“你一唱歌的时候我就知道了，不列颠尼亚船长的声音很特别，我一听就知道。”他说，有些得意地靠着座椅，偏过脑袋看着亚瑟。亚瑟张张嘴，但什么也没说出来，只是脸上很快红了一些。  
“难怪柯克兰家要隐藏你的过去呢，要是让那些优雅王后的狂热粉丝知道，你以前是会在船上直接把吉他点燃的摇滚船长，估计都得被吓晕过去吧？”阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻地说，亚瑟的脸变得更红了些，他恼怒地看着阿尔弗雷德，却说不出什么反驳的话。阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，又看向一边的麦田：“我只是不知道你为什么又打算回去了。那可是最后一场演唱会，你之前宁愿逃跑都要去参加，不是吗？”  
亚瑟沉默了一会儿，他再次发动了汽车，带着他们继续驶在回去的路上。“黑桃国需要王后。”亚瑟直视着道路前方说。  
“那罗宾号也需要他们的船长，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德撇着嘴说。  
“那不一样，阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟有些烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，“那完全不一样。”  
“有什么不一样？”阿尔弗雷德坐直身子，“我们现在还可以调转方向，那只是一场演唱会，等完美结束之后再回去做你的王后，这有什么不好？”  
“他们不能知道我是不列颠尼亚船长。”亚瑟拍着方向盘说，他的声音变得更大了一些。  
“哦，所以一开始可以，现在又不行了。”阿尔弗雷德挥着手说，他的声音也拔高了，“你总是这样，想做什么就做什么！我们一路跑到这儿来，现在你又说算了我要回去，那我这么辛苦到底是为了什么？”  
“当然是为了你那篇该死的论文！”亚瑟皱着眉，大声说，“我没有求你帮我，是你非要跟着我来的！”  
提起论文，阿尔弗雷德更来气了：“论文，好啊，论文！我能写什么呢？你简直就是一个最难解的谜题，你明白吗——你真是一个最难懂的王后！”  
他们一路上都在吵架，甚至阿尔弗雷德都不知道他们到底在吵什么，还是只是纯粹把对方身上让自己不爽的地方全都拿出来说一通。直到天色渐沉，他们找到一个路边旅馆，亚瑟把车停到旅馆的停车位，把车钥匙猛地拔出来：“我猜我只是没有你想象中的那么有反抗精神。”  
他打开门下车，用力关上车门。阿尔弗雷德立刻翻身跳出车门，他感觉胸腔都在发胀，每次和亚瑟起争执他总会把一些不应该说的话一股脑地说出来，他说：“当然！我本来以为你有勇气去追求自由的，哪怕只是一场演唱会！”  
“但我是王后，阿尔弗雷德——也许我现在才真的意识到这一点。”亚瑟看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，他的声音听上去有些发抖，“我不可能一直逃下去的。况且你也看到了，黑桃国需要一个王后，我必须回去。如果你真的崇拜英雄主义，你怎么会不明白呢？哪有不付出什么，不放弃什么的英雄？再说我也不想做一个英雄，我只是在摇滚乐和王后之间选择了王后，仅此而已！”  
他说完，便快步走向旅馆。阿尔弗雷德看着他走到旅馆的门前，却没有进去，而是把双手插在裤兜里，在旅馆的门前原地踱步了一会儿，亚瑟又转过身去，面对着路灯，微微仰起头来，又低下头去。阿尔弗雷德垂下眼帘，肩膀也松垮下来，他慢慢地走到亚瑟旁边去。  
“抱歉。”阿尔弗雷德轻声说，他搂住亚瑟，手搓了搓他的肩膀，“我不是故意要说那些话的。”  
亚瑟没说话，他只是用手背擦了擦他的眼角，再开口时阿尔弗雷德便知道，这个难办的王后没打算轻易地放过他，即使亚瑟说话时已经带着些许鼻音：“你大可把你知道的那些全都说出来。让全世界的人都知道我的真面目，揭开装模作样的王后的丑恶面目，这就是你想要的，不是吗？你就这么做吧，我保证王室不会对你做什么。”  
“我早就没打算写那些东西了。”阿尔弗雷德说。这句话不是假话，说出口时阿尔弗雷德才意识到这句话的真实性，沉重到吓人，但他甚至都不知道，他是什么时候放弃去把真正的亚瑟写进他的论文，也不知道是什么时候打算把真正的亚瑟藏起来。也许给全世界留一个优雅的黑桃王后更有意义，但或许，阿尔弗雷德隐约感觉到，他对此似乎还有些私心。  
亚瑟微微抬起头来看阿尔弗雷德，他的绿眼睛闪着光，似乎在问阿尔弗雷德：“为什么不呢？”而阿尔弗雷德觉得自己没办法回答他。他只是拍拍亚瑟的脊背，说：“走吧！我们先去预订一个房间。”  
他们有足够的钱预订两个房间了——当然，亚瑟不知道这一点，他不知道阿尔弗雷德的怀里多揣着三百心币。而旅馆的老板娘很明显把他们当成了一对情侣，因为他们在旅馆的大门前搂着对方说话呢。亚瑟的脸上红了些，他有些急切地解释他们并不是情侣，但阿尔弗雷德决定什么也不说。  
阿尔弗雷德仍然只预订了一个房间，他拎着行李箱推开房门时，亚瑟站在外面，没有进来。  
“这后面有一个很长的草坡。”亚瑟眯起眼睛，看着被月光照亮的旅馆后方，又看向阿尔弗雷德，朝他笑起来：“想去散步吗？”

06.

在他们散步去草坡上时，毫无征兆地，亚瑟开始给阿尔弗雷德讲他过去的事。包括他从小被柯克兰家抛弃，被哥哥们欺负，然后被扔进森林里。他一个人在森林里生活，直到十六岁，他跳上海船，开始他的摇滚乐队巡回之旅，成为真正的柯克兰船长。就是在那时候，亚瑟结识了弗朗西斯和安东尼奥（都是因为和他们的船打过海战），并且和Joker基尔伯特成了酒友。但一次酒过三巡，基尔伯特忽然说，神谕来了，亚瑟是黑桃国的王后。他们全当基尔伯特喝醉了胡言乱语呢，但等第二天早晨，亚瑟发现自己的胸前出现了王后印记时，才知道这一切都不是谎言。  
“从此人们对我的态度就变了。”亚瑟叹了口气，“包括我家族的人，以及王城里的那些老贵族……所有人对我的态度都变了，但他们努力想把我包装成他们心中的完美王后。”  
“而你也做到了。”阿尔弗雷德说。他们站在洒满月光的草坡上，身后是成片的树林，草坡下就是安静的汽车旅馆。亚瑟坐了下来，朝跟着他一起坐下来的阿尔弗雷德摊摊手：“因为我对工作一向很认真。”  
阿尔弗雷德坐到他身边，亚瑟看看他，说：“你呢？你有什么故事？”  
“我？我没有。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“我只是个穷小子，虽然我相信我总有一天会成为改变这个世界的英雄，但目前……我的确没什么好说的。出生在黑桃国，没有父母，从小在孤儿院长大，到十岁时发现自己有个兄弟被收养在威廉姆斯家，然后到红心国留学，进修历史，就这么多。”  
阿尔弗雷德伸出手，拉起亚瑟的手，装模作样地吻了吻他的手背：“也许我的人生履历还可以加上‘协助过黑桃王后逃跑’这一项。”  
亚瑟朝他翻了个白眼，但这次却让阿尔弗雷德开怀地笑了起来。他们坐在草坡上，风拂过草皮时漾起一阵波浪，阿尔弗雷德忽然说：“黑桃国还没有国王呢。”  
亚瑟应了一声，阿尔弗雷德就看向他：“你觉得什么时候会有新国王？”  
“谁知道呢。”亚瑟耸耸肩，“我不是很在意这个。”  
“为什么？”阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶地问他。亚瑟瞥了他一眼，说：“也许国王只是个秃头又肥胖的老贵族，又或者是个自大的笨蛋——我一个人也能想办法让黑桃国变得更好。”  
阿尔弗雷德忍不住笑了一声：“照我看来你才是那个自大的笨蛋。”  
“你说什么！”亚瑟朝他挥挥拳头，“我要做的话一定能做到！如果国王来了，我一定把国王当马骑！”  
这下阿尔弗雷德更惊讶了，他真没想到会从王后这儿听来这样的话，虽然亚瑟的性格本身如此，但这让阿尔弗雷德下意识地看看他们周围有没有别人。确认草坡上只有他们两个，阿尔弗雷德又说：“真的吗？你真的会把他，或者她当马骑？”  
“呃，如果是女士的话，毕竟做这件事还是有些失礼。”亚瑟轻轻地咳了咳，他沉默了一会儿，又说，“好吧，其实我不能真的这么做，那毕竟是国王嘛。”  
阿尔弗雷德也沉默下来，在这个时刻，他忽然觉得心里有些不高兴，但他自己都说不清这种苦闷从何而来，但这或许比那酸涩的果子还要难以下咽一百倍。亚瑟似乎察觉到了他的沉默，有些疑惑地看向他，阿尔弗雷德抬起头，看见他的绿眼睛，以及风轻轻拂过他的头发，他那对阿尔弗雷德之前觉得很滑稽、现在却觉得如此特别的粗眉毛，让阿尔弗雷德再一次清楚地认识到，他面前坐着的是一个柯克兰家族的人，是黑桃国的王后。  
仿佛无法控制自己的嘴似的，阿尔弗雷德张张嘴，他舌尖上的话就这么脱离他的掌控，滚落出来：“如果真的有了国王……你喜欢做饭、喜欢园艺，刺绣、写诗、弹吉他，你都可以和国王一起做了。你会……你会爱上国王吗？”  
亚瑟盯着他，在那么一个瞬间，他的脸上闪过惊讶，但很快消失不见了，像是他忽然明白了什么似的。亚瑟呼出一口气，说：“我和国王只是同事关系，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“可是……”阿尔弗雷德抓抓自己的脸，“加冕仪式上，你还得对国王做吻颊礼，对吧？你们还得一起跳舞！”  
“那是自古以来的传统。”亚瑟回答，他展现了超乎寻常的耐心，让阿尔弗雷德在惊讶的同时感到一阵难堪。但比起这种难堪，阿尔弗雷德心里更多的是一阵泛酸的感觉。他撇过头去，嘟囔着说：“白痴传统。”  
“嘿。”亚瑟说，像是一个轻轻的警告。阿尔弗雷德看着草皮，深吸一口气，他耸耸肩，说：“反正，你这样的坏脾气王后，做饭又难吃，谁做了国王才叫倒霉呢。”  
“谁说的！”亚瑟立刻被阿尔弗雷德激怒了，“有我这样的王后，无论是谁当国王都应该被感动地流几滴眼泪才行！”  
阿尔弗雷德忍不住笑了起来，他弯着嘴角，看向亚瑟，有些摇头晃脑地说：“是吗？我可不相信，你说不定连加冕仪式的流程都不会呢。”  
“我当然会，你小看谁呢，阿尔弗雷德——”  
“那就在这儿，你把我当成国王，做一遍加冕仪式的流程，怎么样？”阿尔弗雷德说。  
一阵短暂的沉默，亚瑟惊讶地看着他，过了一会儿才说：“……私下冒充国王，阿尔弗雷德，你知不知道这是重罪的一种？”  
“是啊，几百年前的重罪。”阿尔弗雷德挥挥手，又撇过脑袋去，“你不乐意的话就算了，我也不太相信，王位已经空缺了几百年，你还会记得怎么给一个国王加冕——”  
“我当然记得！你给我站起来。”亚瑟气鼓鼓地说，他一边伸手把阿尔弗雷德拽起来。阿尔弗雷德假装不情不愿地跟着他站起来，站在他的对面。  
“听好了，首先，”亚瑟说，他拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的口袋，“你——也就是国王，得把所有的随身物品取下来，放在随从的盘子里，然后换上礼服。”  
阿尔弗雷德把钱包和他的小册子拿出来，扔在地上，再装模作样地抖了抖手，假装他在穿衣服。  
“事实上，礼服是仆人帮你换的。”亚瑟皱着鼻子，他忍不住笑了笑，“你只需要抬着手就行。”  
“噢，噢。”阿尔弗雷德反应过来，他抬起手来，清了清嗓子，抬起下巴，让自己看上去威严一些。  
亚瑟背起手，他后退几步，与阿尔弗雷德隔开一定的距离，这才说：“接着，随从会带领你到王座大厅去，也就是仪式的现场。我会站在王座下方，和其他人一起。”  
阿尔弗雷德点点头，他几乎是迈着正步走向亚瑟，亚瑟推了他一把，被他逗笑了：“没必要这么僵硬！只要展现出一点威严就行。”  
阿尔弗雷德抓抓头发：“这可真不简单，我是说，到那时候会有许多人看着，是吧？”  
“没错，所以国王必须表现得体，不过别担心，每一个新国王就任前都要进行一星期的特训。除非真的是个笨蛋，否则也该记住了。”亚瑟背着手，走到阿尔弗雷德面前，说，“国王会走到黑桃时钟教廷的主教面前，接着他需要单膝跪下。”  
阿尔弗雷德依照他的指示，单膝跪了下来，抬起头看着亚瑟。“接下来，主教会把圣灰涂在你的胸口。”亚瑟说，把左手抬起来，右手在左手手心里点了点，食指和中指伸向阿尔弗雷德，在他的胸前画了个十字，“这些圣灰马上就会被国王胸前的印记吸收，不会在礼服上留下痕迹，所以不用担心。”  
阿尔弗雷德刚准备站起来，亚瑟就摁住他的肩膀，说：“别急，你还得跪在这儿，听主教念长达二十分钟的稿子。大概是感谢神谕选择的国王，希望国王将来会带领我们走向繁荣……之类的空话。”  
“真的吗？就这样跪二十分钟？我就算求婚都成功二十次了！”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地说，然后被亚瑟敲了一下脑袋。阿尔弗雷德捂着脑袋，亚瑟看上去心情好了不少，他说：“仪式总是比较繁琐的——其实我也不记得那些主教都在念叨些什么，虽然我进行加冕仪式的时候也跪了二十分钟，但老实说我什么也没听进去。”  
亚瑟挥挥手，说：“接着随从会把王冠端上来，主教会把王冠戴到国王的脑袋上。”  
他伸出手，假装自己手里捧着一个王冠，把那空气中看不见的王冠轻轻地放在阿尔弗雷德的脑袋上。  
“这下你可以站起来了。”亚瑟说，他后退一步，让阿尔弗雷德可以站起来。阿尔弗雷德呼出一口气，揉着自己的膝盖站起来，跪在草地上让他觉得自己的膝盖都有些潮湿，亚瑟皱皱眉，说：“这样的动作在加冕仪式上是绝对不能出现的。”  
阿尔弗雷德吐吐舌头，站直了。亚瑟又往后退了几步，微微侧着身，脊背挺直，就像是走到了标记地点的演员，他说：“接着，王后——也就是我，会走向国王。”  
他朝阿尔弗雷德走过去，在那一瞬间阿尔弗雷德几乎屏住了呼吸，看着亚瑟步伐稳健地走到自己面前，那气势和阿尔弗雷德之前见到的亚瑟都不一样，却和新闻上那优雅又庄重的黑桃王后一模一样。亚瑟走到阿尔弗雷德面前，朝他微微弯腰鞠躬，然后手扶上阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，让他微微弯下腰来，自己也仰着头。亚瑟慢慢地凑近阿尔弗雷德，他们的脸颊彼此相挨，亚瑟轻轻地吻了吻他的左脸，靠近耳根的位置，又慢慢地移动到他的右边，吻了吻他的右脸。他温热的鼻息就喷洒在阿尔弗雷德的脸颊边。  
阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的心跳得很快，就像是心脏马上就要不受他的控制，跳出他的胸腔坐上飞艇逃跑似的，风吹过草坡时让他觉得自己的胳膊有些冷，但亚瑟微微踮起脚来，让阿尔弗雷德下意识地微微低下头，使得亚瑟可以亲吻到他的额头。亚瑟移开一些，视线有些游移，这足够糟糕，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的脸都快红透了，也许今晚明亮的月光会暴露他的这个秘密。  
“到你了。”亚瑟嘟囔着说，阿尔弗雷德这才反应过来，他的心再一次引吭高歌，阿尔弗雷德感到手指一阵无力地发软，这没用的心，也许他都快失去它了。  
“先左边，再右边，然后是额头。”亚瑟提醒他，脸上也有些发红。阿尔弗雷德怎么可能会不记得呢？他觉得自己会一辈子都只记得这几个动作指令，先左边，后右边，最后是额头——以后阿尔弗雷德只会记得这几个动作，以后他过马路，在画板上画画，在街道上骑自行车，甚至是他每天起床以后，他脑海里仿佛都会告诉他：先左边，再右边，然后是额头！  
阿尔弗雷德缓缓地凑近亚瑟，他侧过脑袋，轻轻地亲吻亚瑟的左脸，他的耳根。再是右边，他看见亚瑟的绿眼睛，安静地看着他，阿尔弗雷德真想知道他亲吻亚瑟的耳根时，亚瑟有没有微微闭上眼睛，又或者他不会有什么感觉。但阿尔弗雷德微微站直，亲吻亚瑟的额头时，他看见亚瑟飞快地眨了一下眼睛，他的眼睛微微闭了起来，这让阿尔弗雷德的心里感到一阵难以抑制的、近乎狂热的欣喜。  
他们微微分开，看着对方的眼睛，在那一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德仿佛觉得他们真的位于黑桃城堡里的王座前，他穿着国王的礼服，披着带绒毛的披风，脑袋上戴着王冠，那王冠的重量让他的脑袋都有些昏沉。而亚瑟穿着那套紫色的王后礼服，戴着他的礼帽，而黑桃国的大臣们站在他们的两旁，注视着新国王和王后。阿尔弗雷德几乎都能看到阳光从巨大的落地窗照进来，照亮亚瑟的绿眼睛，直到亚瑟轻声咳了咳。  
“接下来就该跳舞了。”他有些别扭地移开眼睛，“宫廷乐队会奏响音乐，我们得在王座前跳第一支舞，晚上的晚宴再跳一次。”  
亚瑟的手搭上阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，阿尔弗雷德搂住他的腰，亚瑟到这时才仿佛刚想起来：“你会跳舞吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德诚实地告诉他：“会一点，但我相信这不是什么难事。”  
不是难事就怪了，阿尔弗雷德不停地踩到亚瑟的脚，亚瑟不停地咒骂着他，阿尔弗雷德只能朝他嘘声：“让大臣听见多不好！”  
“这里哪里有大臣？”亚瑟骂道。他说的对，他们在洒满月光的草坡上跳舞，而不是被阳光照耀的黑桃城堡的王座大厅。阿尔弗雷德笑起来，他带着亚瑟又转了个圈，但动作幅度太大，差点把他们两个都绊倒。亚瑟又咒骂了他一句，阿尔弗雷德搂着他的腰，让他和自己贴得更近些。他的脸轻轻地贴着亚瑟的脑袋，在这个瞬间，就连他都有些不确定自己在做什么——阿尔弗雷德是个行动派，他的身体有时候会先他的脑袋做事，所以他决定认为这是因为他想给亚瑟一个拥抱。他们在草坡上站了一会儿，亚瑟才说：“这附近有个酒吧，我们去喝酒吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德放开亚瑟，有些惊讶地看着亚瑟，后者就朝他微笑起来：“反正加冕仪式结束，晚宴也要喝酒的，对不对？”

他们当真去了那个路边酒馆，阿尔弗雷德说自己平时不喝多少酒，但亚瑟一直在往他的杯子里倒酒，因此他还是喝了不少。他们坐在酒馆的角落，时不时因为聊到有意思的话题而大笑两声，让酒保都瞥他们一眼。亚瑟在凌晨才被阿尔弗雷德抓着，跌跌撞撞地走出酒馆，他觉得自己的脑袋晕乎，浑身都轻飘飘的，世界天旋地转，有些上下颠倒，阿尔弗雷德努力揽住他才让他不至于坐到地上去。阿尔弗雷德抱怨着他的酒量，但实际上，亚瑟觉得自己没有那么醉，他只是想让自己感觉那么醉。  
他揽着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，一边挥着手，一边在马路上唱歌。《雾城落日》、《独角兽革命》、《红茶与船旗》、《刺杀黑桃四世》……哪张专辑都好，是不列颠尼亚船长还是黑桃王后都行，亚瑟只是在唱歌，把他现在脑袋里还装着的歌词都唱了出来。真让人惊奇，阿尔弗雷德还多少能接上一两句，这让亚瑟愈发高兴起来。他们在路上旁若无人地唱歌，阿尔弗雷德拉着亚瑟跳了一段毫无意义的舞蹈，并不是交际舞，也不是华尔兹，而只是一段类似踢踏舞的舞蹈。亚瑟笑起来，拍了拍他的脑袋。  
“这不是黑桃国王……”他打着酒嗝说，一边摇摇晃晃地离阿尔弗雷德远了些，“这是乡村国王。”  
阿尔弗雷德把他捞回来，但阿尔弗雷德自己都站得不是很稳，亚瑟有些庆幸他们没有直接摔倒。但，或者，好吧，他们的确摔倒了，阿尔弗雷德跌坐在地上，而亚瑟倒在他的腿上，他翻了个身，仰躺着，对着阿尔弗雷德露出笑容时，忽然发现他在哭。  
这让亚瑟收起了笑容，昏沉的脑袋清醒了一些，他的脸仍然因为酒精又红又烫，但他努力爬起来，跪在阿尔弗雷德身边，轻轻地拍着阿尔弗雷德的脑袋。  
“嘘，嘘……”他轻声说，“好啦，怎么了？”  
阿尔弗雷德没有说话，他用力抹了抹自己的眼角，拉着亚瑟站起来。他们继续往回走，阿尔弗雷德没有再说什么，但看见他发红的眼角，让亚瑟也觉得心里很不好受，但他也只是眨眨眼睛。他们摇摇晃晃地走回旅馆，快走到旅馆门前，才发现这里停了许多车，一些穿着黑西装的男人站在旅馆前互相交谈，或者东张西望，心不在焉地靠在车边。其中一个看到了亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德，他大声说：“嘿！”  
那些黑衣特工快速地看向这边，并且开始朝他们跑过来。在那么一个瞬间，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟都愣在原地，没有动作，他们有些晕乎的脑袋还在消化眼前的这个场景。这就是了，红心国的傻瓜特工们，他们完成了他们的任务，找到了黑桃国的王后，并且即将把他带回去。亚瑟站在原地，他应该就这么等着他们跑过来，等着他们把自己带上车，然后接他回到东柏罗城区。但当那些黑衣特工就这么跑向他们时，不知道怎么回事，亚瑟都说不清自己发生了什么，他忽然抓起阿尔弗雷德的手，拉着他就沿着路往回跑。  
阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，但还是跟着亚瑟跑了起来，他们身后的特工用红心语急吼吼地叫嚷着，而亚瑟忍不住笑了起来，他们跑得有些跌跌撞撞，但在这个瞬间，亚瑟并不在乎这些。他抓着阿尔弗雷德，带着他一路跑回酒馆，趁那些特工还没追上来，他们很快地钻进酒馆背后的阴影，爬上一辆装满了酒桶的带棚马车，躲在酒桶后面。  
特工叫嚷的声音逐渐远了，他们还在酒桶后面，气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓。在黑暗里，阿尔弗雷德看向亚瑟，亚瑟也看向阿尔弗雷德，他们各自靠着一个酒桶，看着对方。不知道是谁先开始的，他们两个都笑了起来。阿尔弗雷德坐到离亚瑟更近的地方，他微微凑近亚瑟，他们的脸距离得如此之近，让亚瑟都微微屏住了呼吸，感觉自己的指尖都随着心脏的跳动一起震动。但在一片黑暗中，阿尔弗雷德最后只是叹了口气，他歪斜着脑袋，靠在亚瑟身上。亚瑟觉得他有些重，而且热得有些让人心烦，但并没有推开他。  
酒精和奔跑过后的疲累让他们靠着酒桶睡着了，阿尔弗雷德醒来的时候，发现外面是晴天，而且马车颠颠簸簸，仿佛行走在一条小路上。阿尔弗雷德隐约意识到，这辆拉着红酒的马车在赶路，他们被不知情的马夫拉走了。他揉着眼睛，看到亚瑟靠在他身上，仍然没有醒过来。阿尔弗雷德靠着酒桶，摸了摸亚瑟的胳膊，在这个瞬间，他仿佛觉得什么都无所谓了，就算他们要被这辆马车拉到哪儿去，他都不在意。于是他靠着酒桶，再一次闭上了眼睛，不知道什么时候又睡了过去。  
等他们被人叫醒的时候，阿尔弗雷德揉着眼睛坐起来，而亚瑟也有些迷糊地看着站在他们面前的人。那是个有些年轻的红心国小伙，惊讶地看着他们，从周围的声音来看，他们在把马车上的酒运出去。  
“你们是谁？”那个小伙子用带着口音的红心语说，亚瑟有气无力地挥挥手，丝毫没有一点礼仪：“黑桃王后。”  
那小伙子看着他们，忍不住嗤笑一声：“你？”  
阿尔弗雷德抓着头发，从钱包里抽出一点钱递给他，一边有些迷糊地说：“抱歉，这里是哪儿？”  
“东柏罗，鸟居广场。”那个皮肤有些黝黑的小伙倒也不客气，接过阿尔弗雷德的钱，大咧咧地说，“你们要到哪儿去？”  
亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德对视了一眼，然后阿尔弗雷德说：“呃……就是，东柏罗。谢谢。”  
他们在周围人的诧异的视线里钻出马车，朝周围的马夫们尴尬地笑着点头，阿尔弗雷德落在地上时仍然觉得自己的脚步有些轻飘飘的。东柏罗今天的阳光也非常明媚，他们在鸟居广场上深呼吸了一会儿，亚瑟才问：“这里离城堡有多远？”  
“不远。”阿尔弗雷德伸着懒腰说，“城堡离市区很近。”  
亚瑟笑起来：“我就喜欢红心国城堡的这一点。”  
他们顺着街道往下走，亚瑟买了点面包屑喂广场上的鸽子，路过冰淇淋摊贩时，阿尔弗雷德给他们买了点冰淇淋：亚瑟只要两个冰淇淋球，但是阿尔弗雷德要了五个，直到实在堆不下为止。他们一边吵着没什么意义的架，一边穿过摊贩集市。亚瑟在泰迪熊的店铺前停留了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德询问他是否要自己帮忙买一个，但亚瑟很快涨红了脸，恼怒地拉着仍在大笑的阿尔弗雷德走开了。  
他们把居民楼房甩在身后，沿着坡道向上走，阿尔弗雷德早在坡底就把冰淇淋吃完了，而亚瑟现在才把冰淇淋吃完，他舔着自己的嘴角，又抿了抿自己的手指。阿尔弗雷德就走在他旁边，看着他掏出那块手帕擦了擦手——精细的刺绣，一定是亚瑟自己绣上去的，那手帕经过这几天的折腾已经有些脏了。  
直到现在，阿尔弗雷德才逐渐感到他们的离别将近，坡道的上方就是红心国城堡，现在的每一步都让阿尔弗雷德的呼吸变得沉重一些，就仿佛他的心现在碎成一片片的玻璃，每走一步，就掉下一片在这个坡道上。但当阿尔弗雷德回头去看时，坡道上却没有绵延出一条在阳光下闪闪发光的小路，相反，坡道上什么也没有。  
又或许这条坡道可以变得无比地长，就像永远没有尽头。阿尔弗雷德从亚瑟的头发里拿走一小块酒桶上的木屑碎片，开他的玩笑，而亚瑟立刻生起气来，他的脸涨红了，但阿尔弗雷德又知道他不是真的在生气。如果这条坡道能永远延续下去，亚瑟可以在阿尔弗雷德面前一直这样，脾气糟糕，动不动就生气，还会踹阿尔弗雷德一下，看上去一点也不像一个王后。没有多少人知道亚瑟真正的样子，不知道他笑起来的时候很得意很放肆，会眯起眼睛；也没有多少人知道亚瑟喝醉了以后会把自己知道的歌一股脑地唱出来，如果没有人阻止他，他甚至会在酒馆里脱衣服——难怪他说他们喝酒时总是在房间里，如果让酒馆里的客人看见他的王后印记，那可真不好玩。  
没有多少人知道黑桃王后并不是因为生病而无法出席活动，他只是逃离了城堡，降落在一个穷小子面前，并且带着他一起前往汉尼亚港。就像他们也不会知道，亚瑟最后怎么又选择了回来。  
然而，阿尔弗雷德的愿望没法成真，坡道永远有尽头。他们来到了城堡大门前的阶梯，亚瑟的脚步停了下来，阿尔弗雷德站在他身边，知道这就是最后了。亚瑟最后转过身来，看向他。不知道是谁先开始的，他们都对对方飞快地笑了一下，亚瑟朝他伸出一只手，阿尔弗雷德握住他的手，像是才想起来似的，牵起他的手，轻轻地吻了吻他的手背。  
“这时候握手就行了。”亚瑟背着一只手，看上去有些无奈地笑起来，但阿尔弗雷德知道他不是真的在烦恼。阿尔弗雷德从他的衣服口袋里拿出他的钱包，从夹层里拿出那个断成两节的星星魔杖，又把他在旅途中一直做记录的小本子拿出来，把这两样东西一起放到亚瑟手里。亚瑟有些惊讶地看着他，阿尔弗雷德只是耸耸肩，往后退了一步。  
“我说过我不写啦。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“可是你的论文……你可能会被开除的。”亚瑟盯着阿尔弗雷德。  
阿尔弗雷德晃晃脑袋，装模作样地说：“哪有不付出什么，不放弃什么的英雄？”  
亚瑟忍不住笑起来：“论文都交不上来，算什么英雄？”  
但他还是把小本子和星星魔杖装好，最后看了阿尔弗雷德一眼。  
“再见，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟说。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的心现在不是一片片碎开的玻璃了，而是化成了一滩水，流淌在坡道上，被东柏罗的阳光蒸发，所以他们看不见它消失前留下的痕迹。他说：“再见，亚瑟。”  
亚瑟转过身，顺着阶梯往上走。阿尔弗雷德站在石阶下，注视着他的背影。在那一刻阿尔弗雷德知道，他们再也不会相见了，这就是他们旅途的终点，亚瑟回到了城堡里做高贵的王后，而阿尔弗雷德回到他的阁楼小房间，继续为了学费和房租焦头烂额。即使有一天，阿尔弗雷德还会在新闻发布现场见到亚瑟，隔得很远，就像阿尔弗雷德永远都触摸不到的那样远。亚瑟不会再骂阿尔弗雷德白痴，也不会给他递生涩的果子，和他一起唱不列颠尼亚船长的歌，或者和他举行一场违背神谕的、私下的加冕仪式，再跳一支不为人知的舞。  
阿尔弗雷德自称生性乐观，没有什么事是可以打倒他的，但是在这个瞬间，阿尔弗雷德真的觉得他被打倒了，他的膝盖发软，仿佛马上就要跪到地上。他在这时不是英雄了，他没法做一个英雄——他只是在爱和王后之间选择了王后，仅此而已。  
他看着亚瑟慢慢地走到了石阶中央，忽然，亚瑟的脚步停了下来。阿尔弗雷德盯着他，看着他慢慢地转过身来，在看到阿尔弗雷德还站在石阶下面时，亚瑟浑身都颤抖了一下，他忽然转过身，快步地跑下阶梯。  
阿尔弗雷德没想到他会回头——实际上，阿尔弗雷德期待过他会回头，但是当他真的跑下来时，阿尔弗雷德却吓了一跳。尤其是跑到最后几节阶梯时，亚瑟直接三步并作两步地跳下来，让阿尔弗雷德吓得急忙伸出手接住他。亚瑟扑到他怀里，紧紧地抱着他，脑袋埋在他的脖颈旁边，阿尔弗雷德紧紧地搂着他，感到泪水滑出他的眼眶。亚瑟微微挣开他的怀抱，轻轻地吻了他的嘴唇，阿尔弗雷德能尝到亚瑟的眼泪的味道，和他的眼泪混在一起，夹杂、糅碎在这个吻里。  
亚瑟离开他的怀抱，转过身，一边用手背抹着眼角，一边快步地跑上台阶。这一次，他跑得很快，并且直到他的身影消失在台阶上方，他也没有再回头。阿尔弗雷德听到城堡铁门被打开的声响，听见卫兵急匆匆的呼喊声，他最后用手擦了擦自己的眼睛，沿着坡道往下走。  
从城堡走回丽坂大街50号，还有好长一段距离呢。

黑桃国王后对红心国的访问在今日就结束了。王后来红心国的第二天便身体抱恙，休息了三天后，王后终于恢复了精神，但由于行程原因，他将在今天乘坐飞艇回到黑桃国去。红心国王室刻意在东柏罗空港的登船平台上，围起一片空地，让民众们可以来这儿送行。  
人们朝空中抛洒鲜花，亚瑟在悬崖边的风中朝欢呼的人们微笑，挥手，走上船梯。船梯收了起来，飞艇渐渐驶离东柏罗空港时，亚瑟听见一阵歌声传来，人群们也听到了，他们停下了欢呼，向后看去。一个戴着眼镜的金发年轻人站在人群后方，双手插在衣兜里，脚边放着一个音箱，里面正传出罗宾号不列颠尼亚船长的歌声：七大海的宝藏尽揽怀中，但其中最美丽的……  
亚瑟靠着栏杆，弯起嘴角笑起来。人群中有人会唱这首歌的，已经用有些蹩脚的黑桃语唱了起来：“是那雾城的夏雨，海军蓝和橄榄绿……”  
亚瑟仍然朝人群挥着手，但他的眼睛一直看着阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德也一直看着他。飞艇渐渐远离空港，亚瑟收起手，靠着栏杆，在风声里轻轻笑了起来。  
船正满舵，现在别阻止我。

尾声

阿尔弗雷德急匆匆地挂掉电话，他钻出电话亭，加快步伐往丽坂大街50号赶去。等他冲进公寓楼的大门时，咖啡馆的侍女玛丽小姐，二楼的老画家井上先生，以及管理员多玛女士都有些惊慌地看着他，见他跑进来，急忙迎了上来。  
“他什么时候来的？”阿尔弗雷德有些急切地问，多玛女士抓着他的胳膊，有些语无伦次地说：“刚、刚才，就刚才。”  
“忽然就出现了，像变戏法似的！”玛丽小姐结结巴巴地说，井上先生也不再与她吵架，而是赞成地点着头：“他就在你的房间里，我们给他倒了杯茶。”  
阿尔弗雷德拍拍他们的手，让他们安心下来，便顺着楼梯向上走去。他的邻居们都趴在楼梯边，紧张地目送他上楼去。阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，用钥匙打开了门。他小心翼翼地走进去，他的餐桌边坐着一个青年，他面前放着一杯泡好的茶，戴着眼镜，有着黑桃国东部人的面孔，穿着看上去就是个十足的贵族。他站起身来，朝阿尔弗雷德温和地笑起来：“是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德点点头，回头才发现他的邻居们都凑在楼梯口偷听他们说话。那个青年倒也不在意，他只是挥了挥手，便让阿尔弗雷德的房门关上了。他说：“我叫王濠镜，来自黑桃国的骑士家族。”  
“你好。”阿尔弗雷德点点头。王濠镜摊开一只手，朝向书桌，说：“我此行是代表王后而来，相信你也知道。请你检查一下你的物品是否有遗失。”  
阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶地走过去，发现那里放着那个他原本在餐馆里卖给了老板的行李箱。他打开箱子，里面的衣物都还在，甚至连剧团里的那条鲜红色的裙子也放在里面，但是他的怀表并不在箱子里。  
“我们听说你还有一个怀表，但餐馆老板说被一个人带走了，我们正在寻找。”王濠镜面带歉意地说，“等我们找到，一定会还给你。我们还知道，你在这次旅行中花费了一些钱，我们会加倍奉还。”  
阿尔弗雷德只是摇摇头，说：“不需要加倍。”  
王濠镜有些惊讶地看着他，但他很快又恢复了笑容：“失礼了，但我相信你还欠着学费和房租，你知道，你帮助了王后，我们完全可以……”  
“他派你来就是让你做这些事的？”阿尔弗雷德恼怒地说，他猛地关上行李箱，“我不需要。”  
王濠镜倒也不生气，他说：“这是你应得的，琼斯先生。”  
阿尔弗雷德抱起双臂，撇过脑袋：“那我也不需要！”  
王濠镜点点头，倒也不再坚持：“那恕我先离开了。”他推开阿尔弗雷德的房门走了出去，躲在楼梯口的阿尔弗雷德的邻居们都吓得抖了一下。王濠镜笑着说：“谢谢你们的茶。”  
阿尔弗雷德抿抿嘴，他跑到房门口，大声问正在下楼梯的王濠镜：“他最近，呃……最近没有再到处乱跑吧？”  
王濠镜抬头看看他，弯着嘴角笑起来：“他很好，琼斯先生。他让我告诉你，罗宾号已经靠岸，尼德兰的剧团已经回到了黑桃国。以及，他希望你一切顺利。”  
王濠镜说完，抬起手指在空中转了转，随着一阵轻微的光亮，他消失在了阶梯上。神经脆弱的井上先生几乎说不出话，而多玛女士立刻尖叫了一声，说：“对！就是这样！忽然就消失了！”  
玛丽小姐跑到阿尔弗雷德身边，抓着他的胳膊问：“‘他’是谁？你们在说什么？阿尔弗雷德，你为什么会和黑桃王室的人扯上关系？”  
“呃，因为，因为他们觉得我很有潜质，可以成为拯救黑桃国的勇者吧。”阿尔弗雷德干巴巴地笑起来，但还没等他的邻居们抱怨，不知道谁的声音传了过来：“勇者！真不错，我喜欢！”  
一阵放肆的笑声传来，走廊里翻腾起一阵泛灰烟雾，烟雾中忽然出现了一个身影。阿尔弗雷德惊讶地看着来人，注意到他手里拿着那个原本属于自己的怀表。而一连遭受几次惊吓，井上先生几乎都要晕倒了。

亚瑟穿着深紫色的睡袍，关上手里的小本子，把它放进床头柜的抽屉里。他端着睡前茶，走到窗边。黑桃城堡离城区较远，站在这儿只能看到前花园和大片的树林，再往那边看去才是城区，这让亚瑟暗自叹了口气。他就是不喜欢黑桃城堡的这一点，这让他想起他在红心国时，每次拉开窗帘都能听到船夫的歌声，但现在，除了偶尔的虫鸣，他什么也没听见。  
亚瑟拉上窗帘，转过身时，看见房间里泛起一团发光的烟雾，不一会儿，基尔伯特走了出来，而烟雾也就随之消散了。亚瑟看见他，有些疑惑他为什么会在深夜出现在自己房间里，但还是走回床边坐下来。  
“现在没心情喝酒，基尔伯特。”亚瑟说，他扭了扭自己的肩膀，“我每天工作，都快累散架了。”  
“不是喝酒，傻瓜，”基尔伯特笑嘻嘻地说，“你以为我就不辛苦吗？我接连着工作了好几周！这个神谕也不太不清不楚了，但我和彼得终于把这件事给解决了，在公布之前先跑来告诉你。”  
“什么？”亚瑟皱着眉说，“你最好说一个足够令我惊讶的消息。”  
“当然会令你惊讶！神谕降下来了，新花色真的是黑桃国王！”基尔伯特大笑着说，“感谢大爷我的辛勤工作吧，亚瑟，你马上就有马可以骑啦！”  
亚瑟睁大眼睛，惊讶地看着他。但很快，他又垂下眼帘去，抿了一口手里的茶，这才发现茶已经有些凉了。  
基尔伯特见他并没有和自己反应一致，只能抓抓头发，说：“怎么啦？你怎么看上去不太高兴？”  
“没什么。”亚瑟把茶杯放回床头柜，耸耸肩，“我只是不太感兴趣了。”  
“真的吗？你一点也不感兴趣？”基尔伯特躺在空中，他摸了摸下巴，“这怎么会呢？”  
亚瑟不耐烦地朝他挥着手：“快走吧，明天告诉王耀，让他处理这事就行。我要睡了。”  
亚瑟盖上被子，基尔伯特飘到他脑袋上面，说：“你真的不感兴趣？”  
亚瑟瞪着他，把被子拉到自己的下巴。基尔伯特在空中翻了个身，说：“真可惜，那小伙子看上去倒是挺高兴的。我是说，他一开始非常惊讶，还以为我是幽灵，试图揍我一拳。不过后来他还真挺高兴的。”  
亚瑟没心情理他，翻了个身闭上眼睛，装作睡着了。基尔伯特倒也不在意，他接着说：“不过这小伙子真年轻！大概是四国国王里最年轻的了，好像还是个学生呢。戴着眼镜，看上去有点傻，是个黑桃人却住在红心国，找到那个鬼地方真是花了我一点时间——丽坂大街50号，没错，我都快背得这个地址了——”  
亚瑟忽然掀开被子，猛地坐起身来，吓得基尔伯特大叫了一声。亚瑟猛地转过身去，抓住基尔伯特的衣服把他拉到自己面前，急匆匆地问：“他叫什么名字？”  
“啊？”基尔伯特还没反应过来，亚瑟就把他拽到床上，让他好好地坐在自己对面，然后说：“我问你，他叫什么名字？那个黑桃国的国王……我发誓，如果你说是井上先生的话我一定会——”  
“井上先生是谁？”基尔伯特抓抓自己的脸，“不是井上。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，是这个名字。你不是说你不感兴趣的吗？”  
亚瑟瞪着他，基尔伯特也瞪着他，直到基尔伯特感到自己鸡皮疙瘩都快冒出来了，亚瑟才终于有了动作。他轻声地笑起来，越笑越大声，几乎像是要把眼泪笑出来了。他掀开被子坐起来，把睡袍甩开便开始往身上套衣服。基尔伯特惊讶地看着他，说：“你认识这个国王？还有，你为什么穿衣服？你不是又要逃跑吧？”  
“那哪是什么国王，只是个野蛮的农家女罢了。”亚瑟瞥了他一眼，但仍然弯着嘴角，“至于后一个问题，没错。告诉大臣们，到红心国来找我。东柏罗，丽坂大街50号，别忘了。”  
在基尔伯特开口说什么之前，亚瑟掏出他的星星魔杖，在空中画了画，便消失在了发光的门框中。基尔伯特干脆地躺到他的床上，手撑着脑袋，想到自己要去应付黑桃国的那些斤斤计较的老贵族，有些郁闷地叹了口气：“大爷我摊上的这叫什么事啊？”

在东柏罗城安静神秘的北区与热情洋溢的南区交界处，丽坂大街50号，三层楼的公寓楼，由于第三次看到有人在自己面前凭空出现，神经衰弱的井上先生终于病倒了。玛丽小姐亲眼看见有个长得很像黑桃王后的人走进了阿尔弗雷德的房门，但多玛女士不相信她的话。  
如果只是黑桃王后出现在这儿，也许勉强还说得通，毕竟黑桃国的贵族已经在这儿出现过（后面出现的那个银头发的怪人是谁，他们也不清楚）；玛丽小姐说那人进去时，阿尔弗雷德便搂住他并且亲吻他，这也还行吧，或许阿尔弗雷德只是找了个会魔法的剧团演员做男朋友呢。  
但玛丽小姐说她没看到后续，是因为王后用脚把门关上了——这怎么可能呢？多玛女士怎么也不相信，黑桃王后看上去这么优雅庄重，他又不是哪儿来的海盗！他怎么可能会做出——用脚把门带上这样，毫无教养可言的粗鲁行为呢？

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里！辛苦了！好长啊！（？）  
> 加冕仪式是乱写的，歌词、专辑也是乱写的，魔法、王室相关的东西，全都是乱写的哈哈哈哈  
> 东柏罗=东/京+柏/林+罗/马，大家估计也看出来了。一些关于扑克大陆的东西真的很弱智，都是我瞎几把乱搞的  
> 没见过龙于是很喜欢龙，却被幽灵吐槽想法魔幻的英英是本家画的，本家，我的超人！  
> 因为太长了所以没有检查，如果有什么BUG希望大家不要太介意哈哈哈哈


End file.
